


Match Made In Hell

by shamandalie (meridalocksley)



Series: Vis A Vis & El Oasis [10]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Affairs, Con Artists, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Healthy/Toxic Relationships, Manipulation, Mentions of Murder, Mind Games, Necessary Cooperation, On Trial Together, Open Relationships, Partners to Lovers to Enemies, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridalocksley/pseuds/shamandalie
Summary: ♦️standalone fic (pre-canon, alternative timeline)♦️Set before the beginning of the series.Maca, a young secretary, meets a strange woman who appears as a "fixer" her boss hired to get their company out of trouble. Soon enough she finds herself stuck in the mess of both.MeanwhileZulema, living happily her dream life with her partner in crime, bumps into an annoying, naive blonde who becomes a risk for her freedom.
Relationships: Hanbal Hamadi/Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Simón Mateos, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Series: Vis A Vis & El Oasis [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747813
Comments: 107
Kudos: 100





	1. the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Happy (late) New Year, may it be a better one! 🥂🤗 I decided to turn this chapter (initially based on the prompt "Con Artists" by Walkyria and "Maca accidentally sends a sext to Zulema" by Addie) into a long fic. Yeah, I am starting the new year with sabotaging the progress of my original stuff. Decisions! 🎊 
> 
> A few things to know before you start reading:  
> • This is as **canon friendly** as it can get with building up their earlier life based on canon and with making them meet earlier.  
> • Both of them are in **relationships with men** when this starts (one of them in a pretty stable one, up to one point at least), because I wanted them to have their actual, relatively functional, and entirely different lives when they meet. If you don't want to put up with this kind of side-plot this might not be for you.  
> • This is **not about the love triangle dilemma**. No excessive struggling with the decision of who loves whom or who wants to stay with whom here. Those will become clear pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very same chapter which I posted in my Prompt Collection. If you've read it there you can skip it.

"She's 29, has been working for the company since she graduated. There's a rumour that she wasn't exactly hired for the long term because of her _competence._ Well, at least not the one in the domain... Cliché."

Zulema made a grimace as she blew out the cigarette smoke, and still laying on her stomach, threw a printed picture about a smiling young blonde onto a pile of documents, also laying on the bed near her, then she threw herself back onto the pillow near the man who looked at her questioningly. 

"Why does she matter at all? Simon is the one who has to sign the deal, he's the big fish, why do we waste so much time studying this chick?"

"It's her we'll have to talk to..." Zulema sighed. "There is no way the big bad fish will come out himself from his aquarium to meet us, no matter how good we are. He'll send her." she rolled her eyes as she put her cigarette into an ashtray and snuggled up near the man. "Do you want to talk to her, or should I?" she asked on a bored tone.

"You can do it." the man said. "Whenever I try sewing a net around a woman for information they always get the wrong idea." 

"Isn't that the whole point?" Zulema raised her head again laughing to look at him. "Making them to trust you?"

"Yeah... it is. But I am tired of seducing women and breaking their hearts while not even being interested. And I am also tired of having to push them away before things would get... steamy... Maybe you can handle it differently." 

"Well then stop pushing them away if you are tired of it!" Zulema kept laughing. "We agreed that that's ok too, until it's... _professionally necessary_." she shrugged with a bitter smile. "And until we don't lie to each other about it. As far as we know, it hasn't yet truly come to that, but... I won't ask for details if you say it was necessary." she added placing a kiss on his jawline.

He smiled. He knew why she said that. Despite Zukema's self-confidence in every area of her life, she lacked it in one. In their relationship. She was convinced that he would get bored of her sooner or later, even if they've basically been a couple for almost ten years already. And apparently she loved him enough to not want to scare him away with being possesive. But he knew that she was not taking it as lightly as she pretended that she did. 

"I am tired of even having to get to the point of having to push them away." he rephrased his sentence rolling his eyes. "As I said, I am _not_ interested..." he said running his fingers through Zulema's shoulder-length dark hair. "...in _them_." 

"Flattering." Zulema smirked. "And let's say if... hypothetically... _I_ can't handle it differently... Would _you_ mind if _I_ end up seducing her?" she asked jokingly as her fingers were drawing circles on his chest. "It's unlikely that it will come to the extremes though..." she addeed as she suddenly lifted the picture again and looked at it. "She's not my type." she pouted with her head resting on the man's shoulder. "She looks too naive, annoyingly innocent and... she's blonde! Come on..." 

"And she's a woman." the man added frowning. "Also, ten years younger than you, but I am not the right person to judge you for that. But as far as I know, you were never into women, were you?" he asked lightly.

"No." Zulema shrugged. "But who knows... you know, my future is never set in stone. There's only one stable point I see in it." she said cheerfully throwing the picture once again away.

"What's that?" he asked smugly sneaking his hand under the simple white T-shirt, the only piece of clothing the woman was wearing beside her black panties. _Me?_ But as much as he wished for that to be the answer he suspected that it wasn't.

But that didn't change anything.

Zulema threw a leg over his waist and leaned closer to him. "Come on, Hanbal... Don't you know me well enough to know it? You do know it." she smiled. "I love you." she added whispering, then she locked her lips with his. _I do. But what could be the only stable thing in my future? It is me._

"I don't mind it." Hanbal said after a short while. "I mean I don't mind you seducing her. Not until it's still me you want to plan illegal things with... near our morning coffee... in the bed... barely wearing anything. I'm surprised you even ask for permission to do anything. I thought that was unlike you." he added smirking.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Zulema said with faked coldness. "I was just merely... curious... about your opinion." she shrugged.

"I love you too." Hanbal looked up at her smiling.

Zulema's cold mask cracked and she rested her head on his chest. "I hope I have some other charms which will work on her though..." she rolled her eyes. "Oh, and it's late already... I should go and dress up appropriately for an official meeting..." she added with a yawn when her gaze fell on the clock, then she straightened up and got up from the bed. "Let's convince them that we can get them out from the shit we put them into, to have a reason to search among the skeletons in their closet. Marcus was really curious about them."

.

Macarena walked in her high heels towards the office where they usually held the meetings. She was supposed to talk to this woman, she had no idea who she was, other than a legal consultant, officially at least, but her boss told her that she and her associate are more like fixers _,_ who get you out of shitty businesses or any inconvenient stuff you got yourself into. Apparently she has already worked with them once when Macarena wasn't yet in the position to know about such details. She was now wondering about how high the bill of such an act of kindness can be, if it is worth it for anyone to help you out of your own misery.

 _Speaking of which... I could use a fixer too._ Macarena was facing a stressful period of her life. Her boss, Simon, started to get deeper and deeper into dubious businesses and she, as both his secretary and his mistress, was sinking together with him, on every level. It made Macarena question her life choices. She liked her job, it was a good one, she didn't want to lose it, and she loved him, or at least she loved the thought of him. _He's kind to me. I owe him a lot. I could have a great future with him._ And it was truly frustrating her that it has been almost two years since the man kept telling her that he will leave his wife and marry her. 

She blinked at her reflection in a window. She closed the top button of the white shirt she was wearing and fixed her mini skirt. _I am still young... And I am not stupid. Is it worth it to chain myself to a man like him? Moreover, he could be my father..._

She was starting to lose her patience. But she didn't want to lose her relationship, neither her job a d two were tired to each other _._

"Ms. Macarena Ferreiro?" she heard a deep, calm voice behind her back. She turned around and found herself face to face with a dark haired woman, her hair in a tight little ponytail on her nape, she was wearing a shiny, dark grey shirt with a tight, black knee-length skirt, and as a first impression Macarena felt intimidated by her presence, the only thing which was not intimidating about her, were her bangs, which were recklessly shadowing her green eyes.

"Zulema Zahir." she smiled and reached out a hand towards the blonde. 

Macarena shook it. Officially, she had to talk to her about a minor issue they faced and which needed fixing. But that was not their biggest problem at the moment, the minor issue actually came in the right time, because this way they could get in touch with them. Macarena's primary job now was to get information out of the woman about the companies who could sue them. She had no idea how she could do it, but Simon convinced her to try. Because people like her tend to know everything. And having anything in their pockets appeared to be a reasonable defence-mechanism.

The brunette's look was piercing, her handshake firm. _I'll never get to convince this woman to reveal anything to me..._

"Nice to meet you. Take a seat." Macarena smiled as she opened a door and stepped into the office.

One and a half an hour later Zulema drew the conclusion that Simon and his company was in more trouble than they thought, and that it willl take some time and effort to get them out of there. But that she can do it.

The brunette was about to leave, when Maca spoke up. She knew that she won't get much out of her at the first meeting, but she was feeling bad for not getting absolutely anything.

"What happens with all that shady information you gather?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" the brunette raised an eyebrow as she turned back towards her.

Macarena swallowed. She felt like she poked a dragon with a stick. The other woman's searching gaze was burning her skin. 

"I mean... we share delicate details with you. And that doesn't just disappear when our roads part... in a way or another."

"Why do you ask?" Zulema frowned. "You don't trust me, do you?" she asked stepping back to the blonde, giving her a threatrically warm smile. "If you are worried that I might use the information you gave me against you, or any of you, don't do it. We signed a contract, you've read it. I am never sharing anything with anyone without their approval. I could do it once, then I'd lose my job." she shrugged.

_But if I want to share something with someone about you, you will give me your permission. Because I'll convince you that that's the smaller bad that can happen to you. And you'll pay me for helping. And the one who asked for the information will also pay me for getting it to them. And everything will be done with everyone's approval. No one will want to attack us. And well... if someone might get in the mood to do it, he will not dare to go through with it. Becuase we know too much._

Zulema gave the blonde another reassuring smile. "Your ship is sinking. There's more bad than visible, you know it too. I am here to make you suffer the least damage. Trust me." 

Macarena nodded. She didn't want to insist, maybe it would be too obvious. "See you tomorrow then, if you manage to get those papers signed."

"They will be signed." the other woman said confidently. "Oh, and could we meet in the café from the entrance of the building? I'd prefer to not have to come up to the eleventh floor with the elevator. I am not a fan of... small, locked spaces." Zulema added with an awkward grimace. It was just half a lie. She wasn't afraid of elevators.

 _Tell them something personal about yourself to break the ice._ Checked. _If it's something what makes them feel sympathy, the better._ Checked. _And if it's something what tests their willingness to compromise, it's the best._

 _"_ Of course." the blonde nodded. "See you tomoorow!"

Zulema smiled at her, and to herself, and left the office. It

_._

"There's no way she'll tell us anything! You must have known it! You know her, why did you even-"

Simon looked up at the whining Macarena from his desk. 

"Since when are you giving up this easily?" he frowned. "And I don't know her. I just know some stuff about her. I was talking with her associate back then. Maybe he'd be easier to handle, I don't know. But it doesn't even matter, it's her who's the one who is here now, it's her you'll have to tame."

"Tame?! Why me? Why don't you talk with her then?" Macarena asked angrily. It was not a habit of hers to talk to him like this but she started to be fed up with everything.

The man gave her an impatient look, then he took a deep breath, put down the paper he was reading and stepped to Macarena. "Listen to me..." he said looking into her eyes. "We _need_ at least the information about Marcus's stinky businesses. Directly, or indirectly." he added firmly.

Macarena's jaw droppeed. "You mean... if her tongue doesn't slip, I should _steal_ it from her? How the hell could I do that?! Do you think she keeps them in a piggy bank in her house?" she laughed nervously. "Even if she would keep them there, how would I get in there?"

Simon smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"You were always able to handle everything so well. Try harder. This will take at least two weeks, maybe more, we have time."

"Try harder?!" Macarena frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Come up with something! I don't know... Play the victim... Get under her skin. You are especially good at the last one." he smirked. 

Macarena stepped back from him and blinked at the man being shocked.

"What?! Do you want me to get into her bed if it's necessary?" she asked on a sharp tone. Simon didn't seem to notice it. 

"Yeah. Actually why not?" he said running her fingers through her hair. "I don't know if she's into woman, but I do trust you to make her curious anyway. Come back with something useful, or we will have to postpone our weekend in Ibiza because of the paperwork." he added lightly as he walked back to his desk. 

Macarena bit into her lip. She couldn't believe what he just said. 

"Again, why is it not you doing it then? It would make more sense." she said being annoyed.

Simon laughed. "I'd risk to be too old for her taste. It's said that she ran away from an almost fourty year old man she had to marry when she was around 15. I doubt she looks for comfort in the arms of older men... But the least you know about her the better. Your bonding has to feel... authentic."

Macarena still looked at him with her mouth open. She couldn't figure it out whether this was crossing a big damn line or whether this was necesserry to keep safe everything she cherished about her possible future.

.

She stepped on the terrace of the café, which almost exclusively the emplyees visited, being in no mood to discuss with the other woman. She forced a smile on her face nevertheless, when she sat down by a table face to face with her.

"Good morning. Ms. Ferreiro." Zulema smiled at her.

"Good morning. Uhm... you can call me Macarena. I get stressed whenever I have to play the formal facade with people with whom I have to talk for longer."

She didn't even know why she said it. Zulema was the older one, she should have come up with the idea first. But the manners really didn't matter to Macarena then. Maybe she was just pissed off and seeing all this bullshit wrapped into a formal mask made her even more angrier. Maybe she just didn't want Zulema to keep calling her like that. Macarena sensed a drop of mockery in the way she said it. 

"Thank god..." Zulema laughed, for Maca's relief, as she took her suit jacket off and placed it on the top of her chair, leaving her in a simple, white blouse. "I hate all this official stuff if I am honest. I prefer people talking to people other than suits to ties or something."

Macarena chuckled, she wasn't expecting this reaction and it kind of made her feel more relaxed and less angry. The woman was not as stiff as she seemed to be after all. "Does this mean that you'd prefer coming to meetings in... I don't know... cargo pants and hoodies?"

"Not necessarily those. But in something more comfortable than suits for sure."

"You chose the wrong career then. You're working mostly with snobbish companies." Macarena shrugged. 

Zulema smirked. "Knowing your, or your jobs faults can be a useful thing."

Macarena didn't know what to say. "You suffer from claustrophobia?" she asked instead. "Because of the elevator thing."

"Uhum." Zulema started to look for something in her pockets. "Do you mind if I smoke?" 

Maca hated the cigarette smoke, but she didn't think it was a good idea to make a fuss about that now. "No."

"I just prefer to spend the least time possible in situations where I can feel... trapped." Zulema said as she lit a cigarette.

"I see." Macarena nodded and looked at the woman as she turned away from her to blow out the smoke. There was something about her what wanted you to know more. Simon's words echoed in her mind and Macarena had the feeling that Zulema is more the kind of woman who can make anyone curious, more than she is. _Damn it! Do I mean she has already made me curious? I am not even into women myself. No. I'm just stressed because I feel like this task exceeds my abilities..._ She shook her head as she tried betting out of her head.

Zulema turned back towards her smiling. She noticed the blonde's awkwardness, but she didn't bring it up. 

"The papers are signed." she said and handed the blonde a bigger envelope. "You can tell to your boss that if he manages to do what I pointed out yesterday, everything will be all right until next week." 

"So soon?" Maca asked being surprised. 

Zulema raised an eyebrow. It's been two days. She was still planning to use the rest of the week for digging into their dirt, she did not yet find more than half of the stuff she was looking for. "There are issues which can be fixed in two days." 

"Of course." _I'm an idiot._ "I just..." Maca mumbled awkwardly.

The brunette tilted her head smiling playfully. "You'd like our meetings to happen for the longer term?" she asked as she lifted her glass to take a sip of water, her eyes fixed on the blonde, with a mischievous spark in them, what Macarena was not at all used to see in her official meetings. At least not with anyone else than Simon. _The woman is flirting_.

There was an alarm going off in her head, she was still kind of terrified by what Simon expected her to do, she was not yet prepared for it and she was definitely not expecting Zulema to actually throw a red carpet in front of her, making her walk towards her on the most complicated route possible. And especially not this soon. Maca swallowed and made a clumsy move, overthrowing the salt callar. 

"Ugh, sorry!" she apologized. _Why the hell do I even feel this awkward?! I should go with the flow and play my part, why does it affect me at all?_ "I just meant that..."

"Relax..." Zulema laughed. "I was joking."

She was amused by the blonde's reaction. She did not expect her to be this easy to play around with. She was aware that she did have an effect on her. So the sudden change in her expression which was more like the stable ground disappearing from under her feet than relief, made Zulema even more amused. She enjoyed seeing people being perplexed because of her. 

"I'll have something else to deal with tomorrow, but I'll let you know in message if I can come tomorrow too." Zulema said leaving some cash on the tablea and left the puzzled blonde on her own.

.

Macarena slammed the door of her apartament behind herself. She was glad to finally be alone. The rest of her day went by with her buried in paperwork, then she took the long way home and sat down near a lake trying to clear her mind. 

It was not the first time someone more charismatic than her started flirting with her. _Was she even flirting? Why the hell did it unbalance me this much?_ Macarena did not see herself as a femme fatale but she did have to reject quite some pushy, influential men already, Simon being an exception, and she never felt nervous about rejecting them, just when she... didn't want to reject them in the first place. _It's not about that! It's about the fucking race for information, that is making me crazy!_

She threw her bag onto the sofa and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Then she noticed that she had two messages on her phone. 

One from Simon, saved under the name Tom in her contacts. _What a perfect love life I have..._ A kind of message she used to welcome with a smug smirk, but now it just made her feel even more uncomfortable in her skin. She opened the second one, from an unknown number, which turned out to be Zulema's, which she hasn't saved yet, she said that she can't make it tomorrow, but they'll make up for the missed meeting the next day.

She threw away her phone. She wasn't in the mood to have either of those two in her head. Then she picked it up again. She couldn't just ignore simon after all. She has started to get bored of sexting lately, that was almost all they had done recently, but since people started to seriously suspect things they had to behave themselves until things got settled, what seemed to never come. 

She sighed, and wrote back a message, saying " _I miss you too. I couldn't stop thinking about your hands roaming my skin since I last saw you today."_ barely feeling anything. Then she thought a bit and sent another one. " _And mine yours, getting rid of your all clothes."_

She had to wait more than usually for a reply, if she was honest with herself, she wouldn't have felt offended if she doesn't get any. But after a couple of minutes there was a notification, and a message saying: 

_"Are you imagining me in a suit or are you sticking to your cargo pants fantasy?"_

Macarena's eyes suddenly opened, and she gazed at the contact name, and she wanted to truly throw the phone away, but that wouldn't have solved anything, she wanted to disappear, she was cursing her clumsyness. She was trying to come up with a message to make things clear, to correct the burning mistake, but what on earth could anyone say, it was bad anyway. 

She bit into her lip. She still felt the urge to hit her head into a wall, but she started to see a way to make the best out of this miserable situation. She slowly picked up the phone.

_"Suit it was. But that's of no importance anymore. They're off you already, aren't they?"_

She pressed the send button and once again threw away her phone, and laid down on her bed, her face buried in between her pillows, her palms sweating, and waited, with fear and excitement for a new notification, signaling a new message from Zulema.

.


	2. the Criminal

Maca entered Zulema's house cursing her naivety. The woman told her that her housemate accidentally took her keys so she better doesn't leave the place. It was a stupid excuse, and Maca wasn't buying her bullshit either, but she agreed to it nevertheless. She needed the documents Zulema procurred and although Maca doubted that Zulema kept anything of importance in plain sight, it was still too good of an opportunity to miss to peek into her home, maybe she'll find something Simon has been curious about. 

The brunette welcomed her with a reserved and coy smile. Maca wasn't even sure whether the latter was there or she just imagined it.

It's been barely more than a day and a half since she had the ingenious idea to use her mistaken message to get closer to Zulema. She hasn't heard from her the next day, until the late afternoon when she called her to inform her about what strings she succeeded to move and about what else needs to be done. The discussion was entirely formal, official, and cold. As if nothing would have happened. _What the hell happened anyway?_

Nothing _actually_ happened. Which just made it even more awkward.

At this point Maca really doubted that she achieved anything else with it other than making their relationship messy and now also stained with an unnecessary sexual tension. _As if that hasn't been bad enough already..._ _What the hell was I thinking?!_ It seemed a good idea in the moment, but now all she wanted was to get away from Zulema as soon as possible. Simon can look for the stuff he wants on his own, it's not her business anyway. 

_It's not my business, but it's my job what is at stake_. _And my relationship._ She reminded herself. _Which is messy but... it is my life._

As Zulema closed the door behind her, Maca was snapped out of her thoughts because she heard the not at all discreet sound of a set of keys hitting the wood of the door.

_Awesome... You're not even trying to pretend that you weren't lying..._

"Sorry, I wasn't in the mood to get into a suit today." Zulema stretched her back. "Orange juice or wine?" she continued lightly as she walked into the living room, opened the minibar, then turned around with two bottles in her hands. "Or do you need something stronger?" she smirked.

It was the first time Maca saw Zulema with her hair down, and slightly messy, her eyeliner still flawless, as usually, but she was wearing just a simple, grey T-shirt and black jeans. It was only the way she cocked her eyebrows and looked at Maca with a piercing gaze what made the blonde sure that she is dealing with the same person. A person who clearly intimidated her, but who also made her... _act as a complete idiot and make dumb decisions._ She reminded herself. 

"It's 11 am." she blinked at Zulema, and decided to play it cool. "I only came for the documents."

"Of course." Zulema nodded and put the bottles back. She took a bottle of liqeour, poured herself from it, and grabbed some papers from a nearby shelf which she handed to the blonde.

"As you wish. Here they are." she said indifferently, then she turned her back on the blonde, threw herself onto the sofa, her legs crossed, and took a sip from her drink staring at Maca with a scanning gaze. Then she lit a cigarette, reached for her phone and started texting someone. "I put everything I got in there. You want something else too?" she asked coldly without giving the blonde another glance.

"No." Maca stuttered. "It's fine. Thank you. I'm just..." 

She couldn't believe that Zulema was throwing her out like that. _Aren't we even talking about that at least?_ She has ran through many different scenarions why Zulema would have insisted for them to meet at her place, and she wasn't even sure how she felt about those, but this one was not even among them. _Were you really just lazy to dress up for office stuff?!_ She felt surprised. Unpleasantly surprised. Or better said, disappointed. Hurt even.

She grabbed the doorhandle, and was about to walk away, without looking back, ever. But she found it silly and weak to run away without at least trying to find something.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she heard herself asking. "It's 20 minutes until I get back to the office, considering the traffic maybe 30 and it's rather urgent." she made an awkward face as she looked back on Zulema.

"Second door on the left, upstairs." Zulema said, barely giving her a glance. "The one over here is broken." 

"Thanks." Maca couldn't believe how easy this was. When she got upstairs she blinked back down on Zulema who calmly took another sip from her drink. 

She quietly opened the first door on the left. It was a simple room, with minimal furniture, it looked barely used. She walked to the door on the right. It was another bedroom. There was a box on the bed, and some papers scattered around. She looked at one of them. _This is exactly what I was looking for!_ At least it was about the stuff Simon was interested in, Maca couldn't judge how important the actual information was, but she had to hurry, she quickly went through the papers, took some photos, then quietly left the room. She stepped into the bathroom, flushed the toilet and walked back downstairs.

She wanted to walk out of the house as soon as possible.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Zulema turned towards her, when she walked by her. "Mine has just died and I have to send a message." she sighed. "Urgently."

Maca froze. There is no reason why one would not hand over her phone, it will be suspicious if she won't. Suddenly she felt trapped.

"Sure." she swallowed. She started to feel played. And scared.

Zulema's expression was unreadable as she pressed the buttons. Maca was relieved when she handed her back the phone with a little smile. She headed towards the door, but then Zulema suddenly blocked her way.

She rested her back on the door, and crossed her arms with a sly smirk. Maca felt uneasy. The scenario was scarier than her just starting to shout at her. Maca would have preferred her to shout at her. But Zulema decided to be a spider, and not a viper this time.

"Did you enjoy it?" Zulema asked calmly.

"What?" Maca frowned, being totally puzzled. 

"My texts." Zulema tilted her head. "Did you think you can leave without an explanation? Did you actually... get off thinking about me?" she grinned, but in the same time something about her was far too serious.

Maca closed her eyes, then she shook her head and took a step closer to Zulema. "Did you?" she asked cheekily.

Zulema let out a laugh. She turned the keys in the lock behind her back, put the keys into the pocket of her jeans and casually walked back to the room. 

"I know you sent it to me by mistake." she continued. "Well, at least the first one..."

Maca felt weird. _Should I be scared?_ She wasn't exactly scared, not anymore. But something didn't feel right. 

"Did you just go through my messages?" Maca frowned as she followed Zulema with her gaze. _You can't be that stupid..._

"Hell, no! I have more important things to deal with than your boring love life... You never answered the text I sent you before, that's why I knew. And why the hell would you have sent me such a message for heaven's sake?" she rolled her eyes and handed the blonde a drink too.

Maca reluctantly took it. "Yeah, I see absolutely no reason why one would do that..." she said ironically, examining the pattern of the carpet. "Yet you answered." she shrugged looking up on Zulema.

"I was teasing you." the brunette smiled. "I was waiting for you to feel really awkward and call me apologizing. But you didn't become awkward about it. I wonder why..." she added pondering. "You surprise me sometimes."

"You _kept_ answering." Maca stepped closer to the other woman.

"Well... you _kept_ writing." Zulema smiled. "Even after it was obvious who you were talking to." 

"You want me to apologize?" Maca swallowed.

Zulema shrugged. "If you think you have to." 

Maca bit into her lip. She didn't know what to make out of Zulema's answers. There was no compass pointing at north. It was just chaos. She put down her glass.

"I don't think I have to apologize for anything. Maybe for forgetting to answer your first text." she shrugged. 

Zulema continued to stare at her with a smile on her face. "Good. Apologies accepted." 

Maca was about to make the most rational decision which came to her mind. The cold-headed part of her saw it as the only logical step, Simon would have told her that she was stupid if she would not have done it. _Am I really coming up with this stupid reasoning?_ The truth was, that the impulsive side of her wanted to do it. Maca thought that manipulating someone like this will be a lot more uncomfortable and it will come less naturally. Her relationship was going to hell. _Why wouldn't I allow myself something nice? And not immoral... For once. She was tired of being the other woman._ It was a win-win.

She stepped closer, trapping Zulema between herself and the wall. The spark in the other woman's dark eyes made her feel more confident, so she leaned in to lock her lips with the brunette's. Zulema lazily kissed her back for a brief moment, runing up her hand on Maca's cheek, then she slightly pulled away. "I am in a relationship." she said seriously.

"What?!" Maca snapped and stepped back from her. The confession made her feel uneasy again. In a different way this time. "Then what the hell did you want from me, huh?!" she asked furiously.

"Don't be so startled... or _surprised_." Zulema rolled her eyes. "It's an open relationship. I'm just making it clear that we probably won't end up riding into the sunset together. So that you know where we stand." Zulema shrugged. "It's ok. Or not... you're in a relationship too. Cheating on the cheater... Now isn't that something?" she laughed. "Or are you just so charmed by me that you've even forgotten that already?" she smirked.

"You're so full of yourself..." Maca shook her head.

"It's called self-confidence. You could use some." Zulema said on a friendly tone. But she had to change her mind after the blonde kissed her again. "Or not..." she breathed into her cheek smiling to herself. 

Zulema didn't think that playing out the "seduce the target for information" scenario will have this kind of effect on her. First of all she never found herself attracted to women. Until now. Feeling the blonde's lips on her neck made her question who actually seduced whom. And she was constantly asking herself: _Is this necessary?_

She allowed the blonde to literally throw her onto her own bed. Something she very rarely allowed to anyone. She wanted her to feel safe, to feel in control, to not want to run away. But then she kind of lost herself in the moment.

The girl seemed so gentle and innocent that for a short while Zulema even forgot that she was going through her stuff and and wanted to steal information from her.

_Focus! Why would I take the steamy, long road? Why would I even trust her?_

She rolled them over, so that she was on top. Maca's hand wandering up on her skin under her shirt, made Zulema feel guilty. Not because she allowed it. But because she liked it. _This is not necessary! Stop this bullshit now! Do it your way!_ She breathed a soft kiss on Maca's jawline before she whispered into her ear. "Are you using me to sniff after my clients, blondie?"

Maca froze. For the second time. The nickname made her feel uneasy, the only time Zulema called her like that was in the damn text messages. This sudden change in the mood was not exactly the appropriate context to use it again. 

"What-" Maca breathed out, pulling back her hand.

"It's ok. We all want something. Just be honest with me." Zulema said reassuringly.

"I am not sniffing. I just-"

"Don't you dare to lie to me!" Zulema said on a threatening tone. "I saw the pictures. Did your boss put you up to it or is this just you being stupid?"

"I was just-"

A strong grasp stopped Maca from sitting up, and the way Zulema pinned her down to the bed was definitely not the force of a woman who was carrying just papers on her palms and negotiations on her shoulder. It was neither the charming woman she pinned to the bed a minute earlier. Maca was certain that that was the force of someone who could kill someone with her bare hands, so having her fingers around her throat now was a truly disturbing situation.

Before Maca could have done anything, Zulema grabbed a pair of handcuffs from under the pillow and in the next moment Maca found herself handcuffed to the bed. 

"Wha-... Why the hell do you have handcuffs under your pillow?!" She tried to free herself, but with no success. Zulema lowered herself onto the blonde's knees.

"As I said... I'm in a relationship. We are not about keeping each other on leash, we are both totally free, we have to unleash our possesive sides somewhere too." Zulema shrugged.

"You must have a messed up relationship..." Maca spat out the words.

"Well, surely not as messed up as yours." Zulema made a grimace.

"What the hell do you know about it?!" Maca cried out.

"More than I want to." Zulema winced. "Relax..." she said calmly as she checked wether the handcuffs are fixed properly.

"You're crazy!"

"I am many things." the brunette sighed. "But don't worry, I am not planning to hurt you. I am just making sure you won't turn your back on me before realizing that listening to me is the wiser choice."

"Zulema... I swear-"

"Don't... panic!" Zulema whispered. "I don't enjoy hurting people. And if you've suddenly changed your mind, I sure as hell am not a sexual abuser, so relax already, I just wanna talk to you." she said as she stood up from the bed and sat down onto a nearby chair, leaving the perplexed blonde staring at her with open mouth. 

"Like this?!" Maca asked with disbelief.

"You seemed more adventurous in your texts." Zulema smirked. "It would have taken too long otherwise..." she added casually. "And I am not the most patient person. As I said, I don't enjoy hurting people. I do kill them though, if they stand in my way." 

"Is that a threat?" Maca raised her eyebrows.

"No. That's us getting to know each other." Zulema smiled.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Maca was dragging on her restraints.

"For you to stop trying to double-cross me. I am not planning to go to prison. One bad move and I might end up back there."

"Prison? You were in prison?!" Maca stared at her with wide opened eyes.

"Yeah. And trust me, it's no fun. So you better choose well for whom you are willing to do illegal things. Your boyfriend will surely not spare you from throwing you behind the bars to save himself."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" 

"Why do you think he always sent you to handle all this shady stuff? Because if something turns out badly, he can say it was all on you." Zulema said warmly.

Maca didn't know what to say. Zulema's bluntness hurt her. But ut wasn't like this hasn't crossed her mind already. That Simon is just using her. She just convinced herself that he wasn't, she convinced herself that he wouldn't do that her. She really didn't think he would.

"And why are you telling this to me? I doubt that you care so much about me..." 

"Oh no... I am saying this because I care about myself. If you give Simon the information he wants, Markus will make sure that I wake up in jail the next morning. And as I said I am not planning to go back. So in your place, I wouldn't stand in my way." 

"You are threatening me... Even if you are right about Simon, you are worse than him!" Maca whined.

"Really?" Zulema raised an eyebrow. "I am at least honest with you. I am trying to help you." 

"Seriously?! How are you helping me? Tell me!" 

"With saving your ass from jail, while he wouldn't hesitate to throw you into it, for instance!" Zulema said walking back to the bed and stared down at the blonde. "If you will not make me any trouble with Markus, I might be able to get you out of Simon's claws." 

"And keep me in yours, huh?" Maca asked ironically. "Handcuffed to your bed. Awesome perspectives..." 

Zulema's lips curved into a smile. "It's not such a bad one." She stood back down on the edge of the bed with a sigh and stared at the tied up blonde. "Well, you're not an unpleasant view. But just if you want to." she shrugged. "You can do whatever you want. Until you don't put my freedom at risk. If you continue sniffing and I end up in jail because of you, you're coming with me. I made sure about that too. You understand me?"

"You bitch!" Maca closed her eyes and exhaled. This was worse than a chess game. And she was never good at chess. "And how can you save me from jail if you are right about Simon's intentions?" 

"Finally! The important questions." Zulema smiled. "You'll give me everything Markus wants from you guys, and he'll stop suing you. Then Simon doesn't have to save his skin, and you'll be safe." 

"Yeah. He'll stop, because our company won't exist, because Markus will have stepped on us like on a cockroach!" Maca snapped again. She was angry. And desperate. And she felt so cornered like never before. "You can't expect me to do that!" 

Zulema leaned forward to remove the handcuffs from Maca's wrists. "Well, it's easier finding a new job than rebuilding your life after jail. Again... trust me, if I am telling it to you. Or you wanna become like me?" she looked questioningly at the blonde who was now rubbing her wrists and gave Zulema an angry look.

Then Maca suddenly grabbed Zulema's throat, taking her by surprise. "You promise me that if I do this, I'll never have to see you again?" 

Zulema made a hurt expression, she removed Maca's hands from her neck and leaned down onto the bed in the blonde's place. "If you insist... And if my promises mean anyithing to you." she said playing with the handcuffs. "But I am not so sure that that's what you really want." 

Maca bit into her lip as she looked down at her. She wanted to say something, or do something, but she didn't. She walked away.

.

"We'll have the stuff Markus is willing to pay us twice more than these imbecilles." Zulema said as she lazily laid back on the couch with a glass of wine.

"How do you know?" Hanbal who recently arrived home raised his eyebrows.

"The blondie will give it to us." 

"Really? This was fast. You must have been very convincinng." he smirked as he sat down near her.

"Nothing happened." Zulema rolled her eyes. "Well... she kissed me." she sighed. "But-"

"I didn't ask." Hanbal interrupted her.

"But I wanted you to know." Zulema sucked on her teeth, feeling a bit nervous. "We made out, but nothing more happened."

"Is that why you look so frustrated?" Hanbal grinned. 

Zulema started laughing, then she became silent.

"She made you curious, didn't she? I've told you, you can do whatever the hell you want. Just come back to me at the end of the day." he said calmly.

"Don't pretend that you're quoting yourself." Zulema laughed then she gave him a jokingly mocking look. "Those were my words first." 

"I liked them." Hanbal shrugged. "So I borrowed them from you." 

Zulema shook her head and rubbed her face, still laughing. "You're unbelievable. I don't think there's another person on earth who would have the courage to put up with me for the long term. Where the hell did I pick you up?" 

"You? Picked me up? I was the cop driving the car you were transported to the jail with. You arrived almost a year later." he laughed. "And it was not me driving you there."

"You must have been an awful driver." Zulema laughed. "I ruined you, didn't I?" she sighed, thinking back. They were having a great life together. But the person Hanbal was, before they met didn't exist anymore. And strangely, Zulema started to feel a bit bad about doing something similar to someone who has a relatively normal and stable life again.

"Nah... I barely lived until the moment I started running with you. But tell me one thing though..." Hanbal straightened up.

"What?"

"Just out of curiosity... How long do you still want to do this business? Don't we have more than enough money? Don't you ever want to stop risking being caught for a while and just... sit back and relax?" 

Zulema let out a sigh. The truth was that she never thought that they could ever have too much money. Not because she kept spending it on fancy stuff. She rarely did that. Most of their money went on guns, fake IDs, new cars after they had to burn the last one, booze and travelling. And she was totally satisfied with this way of life. She loved the rush of adrenaline and the dopamine highs it gave her. Probably that's why she fell for this guy too. He added to it. She never did drugs, but she was kind of a junkie. 

"Well, we spent a week on the seaside last month. We didn't do anything illegal. Wasn't that relaxing enough?" she smiled at Hanbal pouting her lips. "We can go again."

Hanbal shook her head, Zulema won that conversation. "And do you trust the blonde chick? Are you sure she won't stab you in the back?" 

"I am sure that she would stab me in the back if she could. But I do believe that she is not stupid enough to not realize what her chances in this are." Zulema said confidently. "If she chooses her boss, she must be even more stupid than she initially seemed to be. And I don't think she's that stupid. She'll choose us."

 _She'll choose you_. Hanbal thought. But she didn't say it out loud.

.

_》The Traitor 》_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a headache from trying to come up with a con, so please excuse me for the blurry business-thing I got stuck with. That's all I could do now.
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Any feedback is very appreaciated! 😊


	3. the Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, in my head this fic was a lot more slow-paced, but apparently it turned out a lot messier much sooner than I initially planned. (Probably because I am not writing that often and I don't want to drag it too much...)  
> But I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! 😊

Maca was walking up and down in her room with a glass of wine in her hand. The third one. She angrily wiped away a tear and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up was messy, her eyes red. _Such a pretty face is not meant to be ruined by tears!_ Simon's words echoed in her head. That was his reaction when she was about to tell him that she is fed up with him dragging her into his illegal things. She hated him in that moment. It was the first time she believed what people were whispering, that she's just a pretty face for him and nothing more. And that was the nicer kind of whisper she heard.

She thought that talking with Simon after she went back to the office will calm her, she hoped that he will reassure her that everything will be fine, that she has nothing to worry about, but, although he did utter these exact words, they were anything but comforting. Mainly because they were followed by an _if_ _. "...if you succeed to get us the information we need..."_

She did mention to Simon that she doesn't like Zulema and that she doesn't think that they should trust her. His answer was that they don't have to like or trust her, they just have to pay her well. Initially Maca was planning to tell him what happened, at least a part of it, but after this answer she changed her mind. _What if Zulema is right?_

It's not like she has always believed that everything what Simon did was right, but they were going along so well, and she saw things through such pink lenses which made her actually believe the part that he would never deliberately hurt her. She wasn't that sure about it anymore. _Or it's just Zulema making me paranoid? Why do I even give attention to what that bitch says?_ _Maybe I should be considering her kind warning more, if she doesn't literally blackmail me in the course of the same minute!_

She wasn't sure whether she can trust Simon anymore, but she definitely did not trust Zulema. She had no idea who the woman actually was. She never thought she knew her, but now she has turned into someone Maca didn't even suspect her to be in the matter of seconds. _Why did that even happen?_

Maca found herself hung up on the question. It made no sense. _I played her. Then when I thought that she realized it, she acted like she didn't and started being all flirty. Then midway she changed her mind and started acting like psycho. Why would she reveal her dark side if it wasn't necessary?_ It made no sense for Maca. She was about to take another sip of wine, but she realised that the glass was empty.

She poured herself some more, wondering how many years she could get for what Simon would frame her and how many for Zulema's shit. It didn't make much difference. The thought of even being arrested and having to spend a single day in jail scared the hell out of her. Even if she sticks with Zulema there is no guarantee that she'll get out of it with no consequences. Hell, the first consequence would be that she loses her job too, regardless of anyone knowing that she had a hand in the catastrophe hitting the company. _I can't do that for so many people!_

She took another sip and laid down on her bed, she saw no way out of her misery. She had to decide whether she wanted the guilt of betraying Simon and all of her colleagues or going to jail for something she didn't even want to do. Or what was not her idea to do. That didn't sound good either. 

_But why am I even thinking about that as a certain thing?! There's no proof that he'd do that to me! Zulema IS making me paranoid!_

Her phone signalled a message. Maca reached towards it and looked at the screen squinting. There were two new messages.

> _"Are you thinking about me? :)"_
> 
> _"I miss you_ _too. I would have loved if you would have come over tonight, but if you were busy it will be ok tomorrow too._ _The little park near the museum. 17 pm. Not a minute later, I can't wait any longer. Tik-tok. Xxx"_

Maca threw away her phone. She had no doubts anymore that she was dealing with a psychopath. And this psychopath was now giving her deadlines too.

_._

_This is a bad idea..._ she told herself as she angrily knocked on the door. After some long moments, during which she felt the urge to run away, the door opened in front of her.

"Hi! How can I help you?" a young man, around her age looked at her with a questioning gaze. Maca was surprised, slightly amused even. The man was not _not_ -handsome, but he was neither the kind of man she imagined Zulema's type to be.

"You must be the boyfriend." she gave him a once over then she pushed him out of her way to enter the house. "Where is Zulema?" she looked around. Her mind was a bit foggy from all the wine she drank. _This was a very bad idea..._ a voice in her mind kept telling her, but she didn't listen to it.

"She's busy." the man said briefly. "Do you want me to transmit a message to her?" 

Maca was thinking for a moment then she nodded. "Yeah. You can punch her in the face." 

The man raised an eyebrow. "I can't promise you that. Are you drunk?" he frowned. "What did she do that she pissed you off this much?" he asked smirking. "I'm Hanbal. You must be the secretary she had meetings with this week, right? She talked a lot about you." 

"Really?" Maca laughed. "She didn't say much about you." she added offhandedly looking at a weirdly shaped vase on a shelf. _Unusual taste this woman has.._. "Never mind, I'll come back some other time." she said and headed back towards the door when she heard Zulema's voice from upstairs. 

"Oh, you came today? What a nice surprise!" she smiled. 

The calmness in her voice made a shiver run through Maca's spine. It sharpened her thoughts which were blurred by the alcohol. And it made her even more angry with Zulema. And at the same time she remembered that maybe she should be afraid of her. But in that moment for some reason she wasn't.

"Did you bring something to me?" Zulema rested her arms on the handrail of the staircase and looked down at Maca. She was wearing a white bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair.

 _Yeah, you were definitely busy..._ Maca opened her mouth then she blinked towards Hanbal.

"You can talk in front of him. There's nothing he doesn't know." Zulema took a step downwards.

"Nothing?" Maca raised an eyebrow with disbelief.

"Well... there is nothing he would mind knowing. "Zulema rephrased the sentance, rolling her eyes. "But that's not your concern. You seem to be empty-handed." she added sharply looking at the blonde who had both her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Did you really come because you were thinking about me?" she tilted her head smirking.

"Don't be ridiculous! I came to clarify things. And to tell you that if you threaten me again, or keep playing the one on the higher ground I am going to destroy you!"

Zulema stopped midway on the stairs. "Wow. You can be intimidating too. Or at least you have the balls to try... Impressive." she nodded with recognition. "But I _am_ on the higher ground. You'll have to accept it."

Maca swallowed a remark, she looked at her phone. "Whatever... it was a mistake to come here. It's late. I should go. But... Why are those papers so important for you? You seem to be rich enough anyway." 

"I already told you..." Zulema sighed. Then there was a flash in her eyes as she looked back at Maca once again innocently looking up at her with her hands in her pockets, demanding answers. "I have no idea what you are talking about." she changed her tone. "I am tired of you playing the victim of your manipulative boss and asking me to save you from jail, even if it means crossing some strict lines, which I am not willing to cross. I'm really sorry for you, but you won't talk me into breaking the law." Zulema said firmly, she looked Maca in the eye with a smile in the corner of her lips, then she turned her back on her and lit a cigarette. 

"What the...?" Maca stared at her with disbelief. "I never-"

"Were you expecting a confession or something?" Zulema asked on a bored tone. "To go to the police with your clever little recorning and send me to jail before I can send you there and then you go back home, nurturing the illusion that your beloved boss will stand up for the little damsel in distress who you are?" she looked back at Maca with a disdainful look. "Pathetic." she shook her head. "I mean... coming against me was brave, I give you that, but the whole thing is just... pathetic." 

In the next moment Maca slapped Zulema. She became aware of it only after it happened and when Hanbal threw himself on her, and she felt that she can't move, in the grasp of the strong arms. She started to laugh. "I get it now. I never understood the point of this whole open relationship thing, but I get it now. You stick together because get need something from each other, but you don't actually love each other. You get a lap-dog. What do you get, huh?" she tried looking back at Hanbal whose hold on her wrists became painful. "Tell him to let go of me!"

"No. You're mistaken." Zulema stepped closer to them. She reached into Maca's pocket, grabbed her phone, and deleted the recording. "He's not my lap dog. And the papers are not important for me. There are just stupid people willing to pay crazy amounts of money for it." she shrugged. "This is a boring domain, I should reprofile myself. Or retire..." she smirked at Hanbal. "But we still haven't bought that cosy beach-house, so... here we are." she sighed.

"We're just as much in an open relationship as you two are having an affair." Hanbal whispered into Maca's ear. "But I would be ok with that too. You know, I do think that a real relationship is when you both are entirely free yet you decide to stick together nevertless." 

"Stop judging me!" Maca snapped feeling defeated after Hanbal let go of her. "Why did you show me your dark side?" she turned towards Zulema. "Why the hell did you even take the risk of me betraying you when you could have just... went with the flow? Did you suddenly realize that you don't actually want to cheat on him or was it something else?" 

"You're sad because I interrupted our little... thing?" Zulema laughed. "Look at her, the blondie is really having the hots for me... And I made her insecure. Who would have thought?"

"Cut the crap, Zulema!" Maca lost her patience. "I went along with all that just to play you, just like you did! ... You're crazy..." she rubbed her face and fell into the couch, burying her face into her palms. "I don't have the energy to put up with this shit... I can't... This goes beyond me...." 

"You don't trust Simon, do you?" Zulema asked.

Maca raised her glance on her. "What makes you think that I don't trust him?"

"Well..." the brunette sat down near her. "If you would, you wouldn't be crashing on my couch despite all your bad opinions about me, would you? Oh wait, you couldn't crash on his couch anyway... his wife is probably knitting on it. You're relationship is taboo, I forgot." Zulema made a bitter grimace.

Maca wanted to slap her again, but she just stood there. She found it unjust that even people like Zulema and this guy had more functional relationships than she ever did. But this was not the right time for self-pity regarding her rather miserable love life.

"I showed you my dark side because I wanted to see who Iwas dealing with. You've made me curious." Zulema removed the towel from her head and started arranging the dark locks which were framing her face. She wasn't wearing any make-up, and Maca had to realise that seeing her without any made her look just more intimidating.

"And what did you find out? Who are you dealing with?" Maca laughed.

"Someone who, despite being angry with me and wanting to destroy me, is still whining on _my_ couch, about how difficult it all is." Zulema grinned. "Which, ironically, also means that I shouldn't trust you, but let's don't go there now..."

"You are unbelievable..." Maca shook her head and stood up. 

"Come on, it wouldn't be the first time that you find yourself attracted to people you shouldn't, would it? And it doesn't even have to be sexual." Zulema added indifferently, crossing her legs. The movement revealed that she wasn't wearing much, if anything under the robe. "But I think that's in the deck too." she added following the blonde's gaze down her own body.

"You're a self-rightous, manipulative, crazy... beast!" Maca snapped. "How do you put up with her?" she looked at Hanbal who was watching the scenario with a calm, amused expression, with his arms crossed, his back against the wall. "Do you actually enjoy this?!"

"Actually.... yeah." he smirked. "She's not exactly a beast though, she only attacks when-"

"That's irrelevant." Zulema interrupted them. "You see me as a beast. And maybe my beast encourages your beast." Zulema straightened up looking Maca in the eye. "Doesn't it? We both know that you are easily influencable after all. Aren't you tempted to taste life differently? At least in this case I am not your boss, and you don't depend on me... that much." 

Maca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know what? Whatever you are implying here, I am not interested. I am not interested in working with you, I am not interested in... doing anything with you! And sure as hell, I don't want to be like you!" 

"That's a pity. Self-rightousness looks good on you." Zulema smiled.

"Are you flirting now?" Maca frowned. "In front of your boyfriend?!"

"No." Zulema laughed as she put out her cigarette. "I am just stating the facts. Get me the papers I asked from you, and you'll never hear from me again. Unless you want to." she added with another smirk.

For the first time Maca felt like maybe that would indeed be the wise thing to do. To give Zulema what she wanted, and never see her again. Her conscience will have to carry some guilt, but it still gave her better perspectives than being a martyr in jail.

"Fine." she nodded. "I'll get you the damn papers."

She walked away and slammed the door after herself, with Zulema's last words still echoing in her mind.

.

"You wanted to know who you were dealing with?" Hanbal teased Zulema. "Are you planning to keep her for the long term or what? She's not unattractive, I give her that..."

"Are you jealous now?" Zulema laughed. "I doubt that she could be of any use for us for the long term. And I am not _keeping_ people around me, or are you really considering yourself a lap-dog?" 

"No. But you wouldn't mind her to be around, would you?" Hanbal smirked.

"Shut up! I don't care about her." Zulema rolled her eyes.

"Then why didn't you go with the flow as she said? It would have spared us from this mess..." he shook his head. "And if you really didn't want to sleep with her, you could have come up with something else. Anything..." 

Zulema bit into her lip. "You think I messed up something here? Honestly."

"I hope not."

She wasn't sure whether she was talking about the fact that she allowed Maca to see too much, or on the fact that a part of her did really change her mind because she didn't want to cheat on Hanbal. They were joking about it, and took it lightly, but they never clearly agreed about having actual flings with other people. Probably because they knew that it won't actually come to that. This in the end didn't feel like a means to an end. It felt like cheating.

"Maybe it should have been you talking with her." she shook her head.

"And then maybe we'd be in the exact same situation now. We're not that different..." Hanbal smiled at her. "I am a bit jealous. But that's natural. We'll be fine whatever happens." he squeezed her shoulder. "I just hope she comes back with the papers and doesn't go elsewhere." 

"Me too." Zulema sucked on her teeth, pondering. Then she allowed herself a little smile.

Hanbal was the only person able make Zulema put limits to her freedom. He probably wasn't even aware that with constantly reminding her that she can do whatever she wants, because things between them won't change, he obtained her not even wanting anything else. Not really.

She stood up with sigh. "If the little bitch betrays us, I'm gonna end her." 

.

Maca opened the safe in Simon's office. She didn't officially know the code, but she saw him a couple of times opening it. It wouldn't take more than three attempts to get it right. She still felt unsure about doing it. She didn't want to do anything, she just wanted to be left alone. But not doing anything was not an option now. _I don't deserve to end up in jail. I did nothing wrong!_ She reached into tne safe and grabbed the doomed documents Zulema wanted. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Maca jumped up as she heard Simon's voice from the door, and the papers fell out of her hands.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked back being startled. This was worse than the worse case scenario she imagined. She came back telling the guard that she forgot something in her office, which was near Simon's. _He wasn't supposed to be here!_

"This is _my_ office. And I trusted the guard to notify me whenever something dubious happens including anyone stepping into the building in unusual hours, and apparently he took it seriously. I was in the area. What were you looking for?" he asked as he leaned down and picked up the papers from the ground.

Maca closed her eyes.

"Did someone pay you for this?" he asked sharply.

"No." Maca shook her head. "I'm just-"

"Don't lie to me. Who bought you? Who are you selling me to, huh?!" he asked angrily. "Give me you're phone!"

"No." Maca shook her head. "You have no right to-"

"Give me your damn phone! I want to know who you are in touch with!" he insisted actually taking it from Maca, who started to cry again.

Zulema's last message was still on the top of her list. She forgot to delete it. 

"You're getting the wrong idea-"

"I should have thought... You were acting weird in the past week..." Simon looked at her, feeling visibly betrayed. He put the incriminating papers safely away, than he pressed the panic button under her desk. 

"What are you doing?!" Maca looked at him being alarmed. "Can't we-"

"No. I'm calling the security." Simon interrupted her. "There was a stealing attempt. Luckily nothing diasappeared. But I don't tolerate any fraud." he said with a sanctimonius seriosity. "Not from my bitchy secretary, nor from outsiders _I_ pay to help me out!"

Maca reached out to her phone, she managed to write Zulema a quick _"Run!_ " and delete it afterwards. They might buy some time. She had no idea why she was doing it. Out of guilt for messing it all up, probably. But the woman was more guilty than she was after all. She did it instinctively. Maybe she was afraid to have her entirely against her too. She wanted to delete the other message too, but Simon noticed what she was doing and took it out of her hand.

"Don't you dare deleting the evidence!" 

"Don't do this to me, please! I might end up in jail!" Maca wasn't even fighting her tears anymore.

Simon just looked at her coldly. "You did this to yourself." 

.

_》 The Lover 》_


	4. the Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, more of a bridge for the next one, but pretty determinative of the outcome.
> 
> This one also has a one-time cameo from another character you guys might know. 🤭

"I am going to kill you."

Maca didn't even notice when Zulema arrived and stepped near her.

"If I end up in jail because of you, I am going to kill you!" the brunette whispered to Maca as she passed her by on the crowded, noisy corridor of the police station.

"Zulema, we can get out if this." Maca started, trying to keep an amiable tone between them. "We just have to stick to the version of the story in which-"

In the next moment Maca's lawyer appeared by her side, holding her back from continuing the sentence. Zulema's lawyer also caught up with her, he opened the door of the next interrogatory room waiting for her to enter. She looked back, giving Maca a piercing gaze before she stepped inside.

"I love you!" Maca said to her back, making her lawyer angrily grab her elbow to make her shut up, but she shook him off herself. "And you love me. Don't forget that." she added when she saw that Zulema stopped for a brief moment. Zulema clenched her jaw, but Maca saw her nodding before she disappeared from her sight.

Maca was hoping that she was not just imagining it. Contradictory confessions won't be well appreciated by judges. 

.

"Did you send this message to Macarena Ferreiro yesterday?" a strict, brown haired inspector pushed a paper with Zulema's text to her. She blinked at it. 

"Yes."

"Was this about asking her to get you some confidential documents?" 

Zulema laughed. "No." 

"Then what was it about?" 

Zulema bit into her lip. She might end up cursing herself for going down this road one day, but right now it seemed to be the only walkable one.

"Isn't it obvious?" she sighed. "Sex. Yeah... we kind of broke the office rules..." she made a grimace. "I hope you don't throw people in jail for that."

"Sex?" the inspector raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that thing which two people who are attracted to each other are-"

"I know what it is!" the other woman interrupted her impatiently. "Are you saying that you two were having an affair? The rest of the texts on her phone do not confirm that. They are all work ralated."

"Do you keep all your texts, sweetheart?" Zulema smiled at the other woman. "Uhm, what did you say your name was? Ruth?"

"Raquel..."

"Well, looking at you, Raquel, probably you do, because nothing too interesting happens there." Zulema looked at her with a pityful expression. 

The woman stood up, swallowing a comeback. "You want us to dig out her deleted messages?"

Zulema shrugged. "If you have nothing better to entertain yourself with..."

"And if we find something else there too?" the inspector looked at her seriously, ignoring her remarks.

"There's nothing else you can find..." Zulema rolled her eyes.

"Ok... maybe we did it already. What is this then?" she placed another paper in front of Zulema and pointed at the last message. 

Zulema looked at it with an unreadable expression. "I didn't know she deleted that." 

"Why do you think she did?" 

"No idea. Probably because she thought that you guys will react the way you are reacting now..."

"Why did she warn you to run if there was nothing else?" 

"I don't know... probably she got scared when her boss accused her. We spent a lot of time together in the past weeks, I guess she was afraid that he'll go after her too. I guess she was... scared for me too." she added with a smile. _Or scared from me._ she thought.

"You think she's innocent?"

Zulema was pondering. This was a tricky question.

"I don't know. I mean, I wasn't there, and she hasn't talked to me about it. But I doubt that she'd be guilty." she added offhandedly. "Look at her... she's like a newborn sheep." Zulema laughed bitterly.

"And those can be the worst." the inspector sighed.

 _Tell me about it..._ "Look, I am not her lawyer, nor do I want to be, she has one already. You asked me, and I said that I seriously doubt that she's guilty, what else do you want?"

"Touché... Do you love her?"

Zulema was surprised by the question.

"That would be a bit early to tell, I did not ask it from myself myself yet, but... yeah, I might." she looked at the inspector with a determined gaze. "Are we done?" 

Zulema was definitely done.

.

Maca stepped out of the hearing room with a tired face. She was shaken out of her thoughts by someone suddenly wrapping her into an embrace. 

"What the-" she gasped, being surprised. Zulema was basically suffocating her.

"You wanted us to be in love, act like it, damn it!" the brunette whispered between her teeth. 

Maca wrapped her arms around her too.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Simon looking at them and a bad feeling ran through her.

Their love story might have cleared the problem caused by the evidence, but it might also make Simon's accusations weigh more. This way they were a team. They could have been up to anything.

She swallowed and let go of Zulema.

"We'll be all right." Zulema said. "We have to be. Because I do keep my promises." she added quietly.

Maca forced herself to smile, then she leaned closer to her and breathed a soft kiss onto the corner of her mouth. "Me too." she whispered as she pulled away. 

They sat down on the corridor as they waited for the preliminary decision to be made. 

"Where is Hanbal?" Maca asked.

"Safe." Zulema answered nervously. "Don't mention him again!" 

Maca felt bad, she reached towards Zulema's hand which she was resting by her side on the bench, but she pulled it away. Maca wasn't planning to overact their little show, she genuinly wanted to comfort her. Saying that she's sorry would have been too much, it was Zulema pushing her into this after all, and maybe she deserved this. But Maca didn't want any of this.

And in that moment all she wanted was to make sure that she has an ally in Zulema, and not an enemy. But she wasn't sure about what they were to each other at all.

.


	5. the Accomplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the lovely feedback on the previous chapters! I truly appreciate each and every one of them, and I always feel the urge to answer to each but lately I felt like I might just be flooding your inboxes with Thank You-s, what might be annoying, so... I'll just say it here now:  
> ~ _Thank you!_ ❣

Maca looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a sunny early-spring morning, a bit windy, but not too cold. She closed her eyes and focused on the chirping of the birds which came from the distance. She loved this time of the year, it usually gave her the feeling that better things are ahead.

But not now.

.

She remembered the crowded corridor at the police station, where she was nervously biting her nails. A week has passed since, but it felt like an eternity. She couldn't sit still, the place suddenly started to feel too small, too agglomerated, too suffocating. It was probably the first time she had an actual panic attack. She would have wanted to get some fresh air, but she wasn't allowed to leave until the police has talked with everyone they planned to question. There was not even a window nearby. She already felt trapped. And scared, like never before.

 _How the hell will I be able to survive in jail?!_

She took a deep breath and went back to Zulema, sat down near her and looked at the brunette, who was still sitting on the bench with her eyes closed, looking as if she'd be meditating or something, and obviously ignored the blonde's presence. She looked calm, but Maca suspected that she was only as calm as a wildcat is before she attacks. 

"I'm sorry."

She said it after all.

She hated herself for saying it, but if this goes wrong, the last thing she needed was a vengeful Zulema hunting on her in jail. She had no idea how serious Zulema was about her threat but she didn't want to underestimate her.

"Don't start tiptoing around me. You being sorry doesn't change anything." Zulema said with her eyes still closed. "And it surely won't make us amiable, if this is what you are aiming for." 

"Why are you such a bitch?" Maca asked feeling hurt. 

Zulema finally opened her eyes, she straightened up and looked Maca in the eye. "Because I've told you that I was not planning to go back to jail, and you paved our roads there!" 

"Me?!" Maca looked at her with disbelief. "Are you blaming _me_ for all this?! Ok, I was the one caught first, but why was I even there at all, huh?" she had to lower her voice, because they started to draw attention to themselves. "You know what I am actually sorry for? For even trying to warn you! You don't deserve it!" she whispered angrily.

"Because your warning was so useful..." Zulema said bittery.

"Well that was not up to me anymore..." Maca said coldly. "What happened? Didn't you have enough time?" she added with a frown on her face. 

Zulema closed her eyes again. "No. I had all the time in the world... did you ever try to run away from the police?" she looked at Maca impatiently. "Of course not... Running is a confession, sweetheart. And with a past like mine, you wouldn't want to be considered a fugitive again. So yeah, I cooperated with them instead. Why wouldn't I? I am _innocent_ in all this after all." she said giving Maca a piercing gaze. "And now shut it! You talk too much."

.

Maca opened her eyes. She had the feeling that an unfriendly cloud has just blocked the sun for a short while, but she had to realize that it was just Zulema, who walked by her and sat down near the wall of the building with a book. She didn't say anything. The way she didn't in the past week, with the exception of some occasional mocking remarks.

And her silent presence gave Maca the creeps.

.

Back at the police station Maca felt insulted by her silence. And she was also conflicted by her own decisions. To save herself she was also lying about Zulema for the police. _But why was she locked up at all? What did she do? Who did I just make myself an accomplice of?_ Suddenly she realized that if this goes wrong she might be in even more shit than she would have been as Simon's marionette. She cursed her naivety that she didn't even google the woman when she said that she's been in jail. She hated that she was in this with her. Now she would have rather been alone. 

"In case this goes bad, accept their decision." Zulema said coldly.

"What?!" Maca wanted to oppose, her conflicted thoughts just started to get out of her control when a door opened, and they were all invited in again to be informed about the decision, specifically, that there was not enough evidence to prove their story and plenty to prove Simon's. She still remembered how the words cut her.

They were condemned for six months of jail. 

Maca didn't even process what was happening after that. Her lawyer immediately attacked the decision, asking for a proper hearing in court and all that theatre. Zulema's was sitting still, not even saying a word.

She saw as Zulema stood up and walked to the window. This room at least had one. The others gave her some disapproving looks, but continued the discussion. When Maca's gaze met hers, she was shocked to see that Zulema looked almost relieved. She moved her gaze to Maca's lawyer and slowly shook her head, then she looked out on the window as if she wouldn't have anything to do with the conversation going on behind her back.

And Maca understood that her fears were well based. She was tied to Zulema, with no way to cut her ties to her in the eyes of the police anymore. And if they keep digging in her life what they might find, could give them a lot more than half a year.

She layed her hand on her lawyer's arm, stopping him from talking. "I accept it." she heard her own voice.

Running is a confession. Accepting the verdict is one as well. 

And for the first time, Maca also felt like she could kill Zulema.

.

She now looked away from the sky. For a few brief moments she was almost capable of believing that she was somewhere else, but her thoughts did not allow her to wander off. And these were the most peaceful moments of the day, the rest was hell. Now she didn't have to deal with other inmates and their bullying. Maca has never been the bullied kid in school, but now she felt on her own skin how that could have been for the poor souls. Being pretty saved her from pain back then, but it just made things worse now.

There were just a few people outside at this hour. Most were still eating the breakfast, but Maca had no appetite, especially not since her insupportable cell mate started to convince her that she's better off if she passes her her steak. Zulema was among the first ones to take the breakfast, and from better pieces. Apparently there were still plenty inmates who remembered her from her previous staying, and even if they allowed themselves some not too nice welcoming speeches, her intimidating aura won in the end. Most of them seemed to fear her.

Maca moved her gaze towards the brunette, who seemed to be immersed the book she was reading. _Me included._

 _She didn't kill me yet. Should I make the first move and do it first, before she can?_ She mentally facepalmed herself at the thought. _I am not a killer! I couldn't do it even if I wanted to... I am not cut out for anything like that!_ She was wondering whether Zulema was.

"What are you staring at?" Zulema suddenly looked into her direction.

"Nothing." Maca said nervously. She was afraid of Zulema. She did see her capable of some kind of revenge, she even saw her beating up another woman there because she questioned her authority, but to actually kill her... Maca wasn't sure what to think. 

She stood up and walked to her. "I admire your strength. I mean the way you handle all this..." she said as she sat down near her.

"Well then find something else to admire." Zulema went back to her book. 

Maca bit into her lip. Maybe she shouldn't try to even talk to her and she should be happy that at least Zulema spares her from excessive daily torture. She still got smaller doses from her too.

"Why were you locked up the previous time?" she asked despite her second thoughts.

"I killed someone." Zulema said, still focused on her book. 

For some reason Maca felt disappointed hearing tne answer. It's not like she imagined Zulema to be the unfairly condemned type, but she hoped that it was something else.

"Was it... self-defense?" she asked.

"No." Zulema said briefly. "But I don't want to talk about it now, so if you excuse me-"

"Are you still seriously planning to kill me?" Maca asked. 

Zulema started laughing. "If you keep questioning me, I might. It could be called self-defense this time, couldn't it? If you want something from me, ask me! There is little chance that I would do any favours for you, but stop with the tiptoing, I hate wasting time!" 

Maca swallowed. She didn't know it herself why she still found herself trying to make things right with Zulema. Maybe she just didn't want to be entirely alone there. _But there was that curly haired girl in the bathroom who stood up for me once._ She told her that she better decides to be someone's girlfriend, than everyone's. And that she should choose wisely. And she obviously volunteered for the vacancy. Why _am I ignoring her? She was kind. - And pushy._ Maca reminded herself. _Annoyingly pushy._

The showers were the worst. Needless to say why. They had no private space there. Maca dreaded the moments she had to go and take one. 

This day was no different either. That tall, short haired woman, Andy, was the first one to make her feel even worse. 

And now she has crossed a line, when while Maca clearly stated it to her that she is not interested in any of her dirty fantasies, she kept touching her. And when she moved away from her, she found herself face to face with Andy's two cellmates, who were obviously not on her side. They just pushed her back into the arms of her predator. While she tried to release herself she noticed Zulema in the other corner of the place. She hated the fact that she was there and aaw her being this helpless. And at the same time she was glad that she was there. But she had to realize that she was being naive if she thought that Zulema would save her. When their eyes met, she looked away, and Maca has never felt this painfully alone. Not even her curly wooer was around. 

"Let me go!" she started screaming when Andy moved her palm down her bare chest and belly. She wanted to kick her, or bite her, but the woman was much stronger than her, she had no chance. She felt a tear running down her cheek.

"Get your hands off her! She's with me." Maca was surprised to hear Zulema's voice after some long and uncomfortable moments. "Our arrival here made things a bit rocky between us, but... we're still together, didn't you know it? And as mad as I am with her, I still don't tolerate you laying your dirty hands on her! If it happens again, I end you." She picked up Maca's clothes, threw them to her and grabbed her arm. "Come!" 

.

Neither of them said a single word until they reached the corridor their cells were on. Then when Zulema stopped before hers, Maca turned towards her. "Thank you." 

"Don't. You owe me one for this." Zulema said coldly and was about to walk inside.

Maca stood in her way, and silently wrapped her arms around her. "I won't last six months here." she whispered into Zulema's neck, while her tears started to flow again. She was surprised herself that she actually said it. She has just learned that Zulema is capable of killing and she still did seek comfort in her. _Maybe something is truly wrong with me... Or it's just safer to stick with the devil you know._

Zulema just stood there, with her arms in the air, not knowing what to do. The blonde was far too willing to give and far too needy to get affection. Zulema was usually neither of those. 

"Please hold me for a moment, I don't want that woman's touch to be the last thing on my mind." Maca whispered.

Zulema was perplexed, and for a moment she felt sympathy for the annoying blonde. She slowly hugged her back, but just briefly, when she felt that Maca was actually finding comfort in her embrace she pushed her away.

But that moment was enough to make Maca realize that Zulema can be kind too, if she allows herself to be. And she couldn't help but remember the moment when they were making out. It wasn't a real thing of course or... was it? _Maybe under all the fake layers there was something real too_.

"Enough." Zulema looked at her. "You should really start learning to stand up for yourself, I won't be making a habit out of this. It's not like I care about you. I just don't tolerate sexual abuse. Good night!"

"Then teach me!" Maca said before Zulema could have closed the door in front of her.

"What?" the brunette started laughing furrowing her brows.

"Teach me how to defend myself!" 

"Do you want me to give you lessons?" Zulema asked being amused. "Wow. No. I don't have the patience for shit like that." she made a grimace.

"Why? Are you so busy in here?"

Zulema didn't answer.

"I'll owe you." Maca insisted.

"You already do." the brunette smiled at her.

"I'll owe you more then." Maca was almost begging. "Please..."

Zulema looked at her being surprised. "You're willing to sell your soul to me, you're aware of that right? You don't even know what this will cost you. Neither do I at this point, but, who knows... maybe you'll end up thinking that you would have been better off as Andrea's puppet than mine." 

Maca stepped closer to Zulema and angrily stared into her face. "I am not your puppet. I am no one's puppet!"

She started to regret that she allowed herself to fall apart in front of Zulema. She should have known better. She should have been stronger.

Zulema nodded with a smug smirk on her face. "Keep telling yourself that. If you'll say it with enough conviction others might believe it too." she said and turned her back on her. She liked the fact that the blonde was quick to build back up her self-confidence. She wasn't a hopeless case.

"So will you help me?" 

Zulema hesitated for a moment. "I'll sleep on it. Sleep well too, blondie."

.


	6. the Disciple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for the feedback on the previous chapter,  
> I 💜 you guys!
> 
> I came back to this later than I planned, I am at a whole new level of writer's block, lmao... I am still enthusiastically planning out the whole story in my head and then I sit down to write and... - wait, actually I rarely sit down to write, and here is the problem. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Maca started to question whether all this was a good idea. Her hands were wrapped around Zulema's arm which was holding her chest firmly, pressing her back against the brunette's body. 

Zulema did explain her what she has to do to escape, but she found it difficult to apply it. On one hand because she didn't exactly know how, and on the other hand, because she was distracted. Or maybe she just didn't want to escape. _It's crazy what a difference another context and a different person makes_. _This is pointless... Does she expect me to kick her anyway?_ Maca started to move, but Zulema has already lost her patience.

"I could have killed you three times with all that hesitation." she sighed as she let go of her. 

"Maybe it would help if you'd show me first how I am supposed to do it!" Maca scoffed.

Zulema raised an eyebrow. "Fine. You wanted it. Come, get me!" she spread her arms with a smug smile.

Maca stepped towards her and made an attempt to immobilize Zulema the same way she did earlier. She thought she was doing good. Apparently she was wrong.

"You think anyone would stay still with you holding them like this?" Zulema rolled her eyes. "You're basically hugging me. And it's vanilla, even for a hug..." she sighed again.

Maca held her more strongly, instinctively moving her fingers closer to Zulema's neck. 

"That's more like it." Zulema smirked, and Maca's mind was immediatly flooded with several innapropriate remarks, but she decided to not utter either of them. _Damn it! I am distracted either way..._

She was snapped back to reality when Zulema made a sudden move and she found herself on the ground at her legs.

She looked up angrily at her. "You're an awful teacher! You think it was possible for me to memorize what you actually did?!"

"Yes." 

"Well... you're damn wrong!" Maca stood up massaging her wrist.

"It's just you being slow. Did you hurt yourself? I tried to not actually push you, but you fell anyway..." Zulema looked at the blonde with feigned pity on her face.

"I'm fine." Maca let go of her wrist. She was fine, she was just not used to any part of this.

"Again." Zulema ordered.

"Ok, but do it more slowly!" 

Zulema didn't make any remarks this time. For some time she didn't do anything. Maca was wondering whether she is actually expecting her to start choking her or she's just enjoying it too, when after some very long moments Zulema broke the silence. "I can hear your mind spinning." Maca could feel her chest rising under her arm. "Does this make you uncomfortable, blondie?" she blinked back at her with a sly smile. "We can find someone else you can practice with if-"

"Zulema..." Maca closed her eyes. She felt Zulema suddenly leaning forward, then she lost her balance and in the next moment she was once again by the brunette's feet.

"This is useless!" she whined.

"Get up, your turn!" Zulema interrupted her, she reached out a hand to help her up and before Maca could have done anything, she was once again trapped by Zulema's arms.

She tried to imitate her moves, but she didn't catch them completely, Zulema wasn't even trying to let her memorize them, she was just teasing her, distracting her even more. And now Zulema was holding her so strongly that she could barely move anyway. _Distracting..._ Maca smiled to herself at the thought.

"Come on, you can't be this pathetic..." she felt the warmth of the brunette's breath on her neck.

"I'm not cut out for this jail life..." Maca shook her head. "Maybe I should call my lawyer and make him insist that I was played... It is not a lie after all, I must have a chance at it!" she said pondering.

She felt Zulema's muscles relax for a moment, and Maca used the opportunity to free her hands, she turned around and pushed the brunette away from herself, and this time Zulema was the one to lose her balance, she grabbed Maca's shirt, and landed on the ground with Maca on top of her. 

"You bitch! You were just distracting me, weren't you?!" Zulema snapped.

Maca started laughing. "What did you think? It is pretty obvious that if I'd do that, I'd still be considered your ally. Unfortunately we made clear that we are a couple, no one would believe that we were not working together... I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not..." Zulema muttered, a bit still suspiciously.

"You could have told me that you wanted me to distract you." 

"I didn't want that." Zulema rolled her eyes. "I mean that's useful and important too, but it's just half of the work. But at least you've learned something. You're still miserable, though. We'll focus more on the moves next time. But why did you even think that I wanted to distract you?" she frowned. "And why are you still sitting on me, damn it, let me stand up!" 

Maca awkwardly swallowed and was about to straighten up, but Zulema grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh... Because you _were_ distracted." she smirked.

Maca nervously stared back at her, and for a while they just looked at each other. Zulema was expecting the blonde to jump up and walk away, but since she wasn't moving, she was also prepared for Maca to lean in and kiss her in any moment, and she concluded that she wouldn't mind it. Abit of fooling around doesn't hurt. And it wouldn't be the first time anyway. But Maca wasn't doing anything. Zulema was almost considering to do it herself, when a guard walked into the room and stepped near them.

"Here you are! Sorry to interrupt." he added raising an eyebrow. "I was worried we'll have to announce that you disappeared, Zahir. Why the hell are you two in the training room after 9 pm anyway?"

"Guess it, clever boy... we are training!" Zulema said on a bored tone. Maca stood up, finally allowing her to stand up too.

"You have a phone call." the guard blinked at Zulema. "Be quick, it's late."

Zulema stopped near Maca as she passed her by. "You hesitate too much." she whispered into her ear. Then she walked away, leaving the puzzled blonde behind.

.

"Didn't we agree that we don't know each other for the next half a year?!" Zulema nervously whispered into the phone.

"I am glad to hear your voice too." Hanbal answered. "We agreed that I won't visit or call you from my own number. They can't track me. But I won't call anymore if you don't want to... I can find more pleasant things to do than to find a safe line."

"Sorry... Damn it, it was for your safety first of all, you should be the one more concerned, not me! Did something happen?"

"Relax... I just wanted to hear from you. Almost two weeks have passed, apparently the blonde chick's lawyer is on a holiday, so I guess she accepted her fate too and she's not planning to attack the decision, is she?"

"I'm positive that the blonde chick won't cause any trouble. I mean not more than she caused already..." Zulema rolled her eyes. 

"Why do you sound like you've been running a mile? Everything all right in there?" Hanbal asked suspiciously.

"Spectacular. I've been giving self-defence lessons to Macarena. She asked me to teach her how to slap a bitch."

"And you're so philantropic nowadays? Jail must have made you two grow fond of each other..." Zulema couldn't see it, but she heard Hanbal's smirk.

"Are you jealous?" she laughed, feeling a bit uncomfortable, being aware that Hanbal did have a reason to be jealous.

"No. I mean yes. A bit. That healthy dose of it... But I am also glad that you don't feel alone in there."

"Well... she better thinks that she owes me..."

" _Thinks_? Doesn't she actually owe you?"

"Of course she does. But the truth is that she could have asked for a revision of the case. Her chances were slim, but she could have escaped this. And I would be stuck here... So yeah, I do owe her too. But she doesn't have to know that."

"You wouldn't be stuck there anyway. I would get you out of there."

"And it might cost your life." Zulema said bitterly. "You know how these things work..."

"I'd take the risk."

"Well, let's be glad that it's not the case... I guess I'd go totally crazy if it had been..."

"If I am honest, I expected you to be crazier even now."

"I guess I've learned some self control." Zulema laughed. "Not hurting that spoiled little girl when I have her in my grasp takes some..."

"Stop the bullshit, Zulema. You might tell yourself that you owe her, or that you want her to owe you, but I know it when you care about someone. You don't have to feel bad about it." 

Zulema started nervously sucking her teeth. She didn't want to have this conversation again. "And you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

There was a beeping sound in the line. "I think I am reaching the limit of my minutes..." Zulema said.

"Stupid rules... Ok, if you don't want me to call anymore, then see you in August!"

Zulema smiled to herself. _Half a year is a long time..._ She did not ignore the possibility that the man could get fed up with waiting for her. It wasn't the first time that he waited after all. Having a stable place waiting for her out there, especially when she was on the bad side of things, was something she has been just yearning for, for a long time. Before Hanbal she never really had people in her life who would truly care about her.

"I don't want you to not call." she added. "Just be careful. Bye!" 

.

When she arrived back to her cell, Zulema found a newbie there, a guard was still explaining things to her. "What's going on here?" she stared questioningly at the girl, then on the guard. 

"Meet Tere. Your new cell-mate." the guard started. "She was caught with drugs."

"No." Zulema said firmly, before he could have continued.

"It's not a matter of choice. It was a luxury enough for you that you had a cell all for yourself for two weeks. And you only had that priviledge because we knew that you would terrorize anyone. Get used to sharing it!" 

The new girl looked at the guard being terrified.

"No! I don't want to spend my days with a junkie. These creatures are full-time trouble." 

"Actually.... I'd prefer another cell too, if it's possible..." the girl said weakly.

The guard sighed.

"As I said, it's not a matter of choice! We are pretty full. You will have to share a cell with someone sooner or later anyway." he stared at Zulema.

"Then I prefer later. The rich girl is also alone in a cell. Put her in there! She's a junkie too, they'll get along well."

"Is there anyone you would accept at all?" the guard shook his head. "Or better said is there anyone who would want to voluntarily share a cell with you?" he added on a mocking tone.

Zulema clenched her jaw, she was pondering for a moment. "What if I find someone?"

.

"I can't believe you actually wanted to have me as a cell mate..." Maca said being amused as she threw her stuff on her new bed. She accepted the switch, Zulema wasn't worse than her ex-cell mates after all. She did feel a bit awkward about how they parted earlier, but in the light of this new situation, she decided to not get hung up on it.

"It's not that I wanted _you_." Zulema made a grimace as she followed the blonde with her gaze. She was sitting lazily on her bed, her back against the wall, her legs crossed, playing with a lighter. "I just didn't want the new girl. Don't overthink it, I just saved myself from the trouble of getting used to someone new."

"Uhum." Maca pushed in the drawer of her nightstand.

"What?" 

Maca turned back to look at Zulema with a smile on her face. "I could have said no. But I said yes. So _I_ saved you from the trouble of getting used to someone new. Which means that I already owe you less." she grinned at the brunette.

Zulema looked at her with a piercing gaze. The blonde was getting cheekier with every day which passed. Which was an improvement, but she didn't want her to become over-confident either.

"Was it Hanbal who called?" Maca changed the topic.

"Yes. But I've told you to not talk about him here."

"Why? Are you planning to escape or something?" Maca raised an eyebrow.

"No. Just because he's safer if he's not associated with me. He has some history with this place... because of me."

Maca swallowed and went back to arranging her stuff.

"How come no one calls or visits you, by the way?" Zulema frowned. "I thought you were more of a social butterfly."

"Because no one knows I'm here." Maca said uncomfortably. "Well, at least no one from my family or my friends. I've told them that I went for a long holiday." 

"You can't be serious..." Zulema laughed. 

"It must feel good to have someone out there who knows what's going on with you." Maca said bitterly. "Isn't it ironic? My lover threw me in here, I bet yours would be willing to get you out of here if you insisted." 

Zulema was silent. 

"I was wrong, wasn't I?" Maca looked at her. "You're not just using him, are you? You do actually love him."

"Yeah." Zulema said briefly.

"I envy you, you know? How do you put up with this open relationship thing? It would have saved me a lot of trouble..."

"It's not exactly a... - It's just that we don't want to set rules for each other." Zulema shrugged. "There are still lines we almost never _want_ to cross. But it's not like we're not _allowed_ to cross them." 

"You must have some rules... The "no feelings involved with others" thing at least?" Maca made a grimace.

"You're saying that as if you'd believe that you choose what you feel." Zulema laughed. "No matter what relationship you're in, you can't promise anyone that you won't ever want someone else. Look at me, there are so few people I feel positive feelings towards, I don't see why it would even be a condemnable thing if I fall in love with more than one person!" Zulema shrugged. "The only thing you can do is to assure them that you are planning to stay." 

"So you did fall in love with someone else already?" 

"Nah... Do I look like someone who falls in love that easily?" Zulema made a grimace. "Please... I can only be with someone who doesn't want to own me, I've had my share of that and it's hell. I can only love someone who lets me be free even if we're a thing, and that doesn't happen often at all, trust me." she laughed.

"You must hate me then." Maca laughed. "You ended up back in jail because of me."

Zulema was silent. She stopped playing with the lighter and looked up at the blonde.

"I got back here because I was reckless, and didn't know when it's time to stop. It wasn't just on you." she said after a while and got up from the bed. "I'm still pissed off at you, though. A bit. But I don't hate you."

Maca looked at her being surprised. "Wow. You must have really done some talking with yourself." 

"Ok... I'm going to sleep." Zulema turned her back on her. "I hope you are not snoring." she took off her shirt and got into the one she was sleeping in. From the corner of her eye she noticed Maca looking at her.

"What are your plans when you get out of here?" she asked randomly.

"I don't know... get some ice cream with someone dear to me, I guess. Why?" Maca frowned.

"I meant... any long-term plans?"

"Well... I want to get back on track. Get back my normal life. My job. If it's possible at all..."

"It's your first time. If you'll be good, you can get back your life. And if not, you'll still be free to do whatever the hell you want." Zulema added with a smirk. "Wouldn't you want to start over?" 

"Yeah... No!" Maca turned towards her. "Stop that now!"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to... lure me to the dark side!" 

"You think I was trying to do that?" Zulema looked at her being surprised. "Wow, you're unbelievable today, I swear... But why did it make you so alarmed? You think you'd be tempted?" Zulema raised an eyebrow.

"I am _not_ tempted." Maca said firmly looking into Zulema's eyes who was now standing dangerously close to her. 

"You wanted to kiss me. Why did you hesitate so much?" Zulema asked casually.

"Wha- Why are we having this conversation?!"

"What do you want? Us to keep beating around the bush for some more weeks? Come on blondie, we've got to that bush already." she added with a smirk. 

"It would have been inappropriate. I shouldn't even have-" Maca muttered.

"You either want something or you don't. Anything else is additional noise." 

"Wait... are you now talking me into it?" Maca asked, being genuinely surprised.

Zulema bit into her lip at the realization that she actually was. "Do I have to?" she asked instead of admitting it.

Maca was speechless for a moment.

"Ok, then I have a question too. I am still curious why you decided to go all psycho on me when we maybe could have settled things in... friendlier manners too?" Maca asked on a cheeky tone.

"That was the time when I thought that it was inappropriate." Zulema shrugged. "In the sense that I think I would have went crazy if I had to date you until I can persuade you to work for me... Ice cream dates are not my thing." she pouted. "And it would have taken some time, because you have to admit that you _do_ hesitate a lot..." Zulema shook her head while alsio trying to catch Maca's gaze.

Maca felt a bit offended, but in the actual circumstances that little dose of anger just pushed her to act rather than think twice, and she did exactly what Zulema wanted, she grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the closest wall kissing her hard. 

Zulema kissed her back, with the kiss soon enough becoming deep and passionate, hands roaming each others bodies, but then Zulema stopped pulling Maca closer by clinging into her shirt, and instead pushed her away from herself.

"Wait! Do you really feel like I talked you into this?" she frowned. "You don't have to do this because you owe me, you know that right?" 

"Oh shut up!" Maca rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'd do this because I owe you? Why did I ask you to teach me to kick people's asses then, huh? But I appreciate the concern." she smiled at Zulema and was about to kiss her again, but the brunette pushed her down on the bed. 

Before Zulema could have crawled on top of her Maca suddenly sat up, pushed her on her back and knelt above her.

"Uh-uh. What kind of teacher would it make you if I would let you win without even trying to be in control?" she grinned down at the brunette.

Zulema looked at her with wide open eyes, being surprised by Maca's sudden confidence. "This is not a fight!" she laughed. "You want to be in charge?!" she raised her eyebrows looking up at Maca whose thumbs now started to softly stroke her jawline. 

When Maca saw that Zulema is not opposing, she started to unbutton the shirt, which was a waste of time for Zulema even take on, and she started placing open mouthed kisses on her bare chest while Zulema's hands wandered into the blobde hair.

Zulema was entirely aware that she has let her guards down a lot more easily than usually. She was aware that she's making herself vulnerable. But she didn't see Maca capable of hurting her in any way, even if she wanted to. She wasn't sure whether it was because she underestimated her or because she trusted her. But this wasn't even the most important question, that was why did she even allow her to do what she wanted? Because she wanted Maca to feel good? Or simply because she wanted it too? In either case, it only meant one thing. And Zulema was aware of that too. 

Maca's fingers finished unbuttoning her shirt and when her lips reached below her navel, she noticed a long, thin scar on Zulema's skin. _No way!_ she looked up at Zulema questioningly. 

"That's a long story." Zulema said on a reserved tone, making it clear that she doesn't want to explain it.

"Will you tell me about it?" Maca was curious. Zulema still kept her curious. Or made her even more so.

The brunette nodded. Then she sat up, and kissed Maca, giving the blonde a taste of what it would be like if she'd let Zulema dictate the pace. She was tempted to let her. She soon realized that power plays have no place in love. And she laughed into their kiss when she realized what thoughts were crossing her mind. _Love?!_

She was kissing a woman about whom a minute earlier she didn't even know that she had a child. She barely knew anything about her. And all she knew, the fact that she was a criminal, and in a complicated relationship, with them not having much of - or any chance to be anything in the long term, and even if they could, they shouldn't... were just noise.

It felt right. And even if she didn't know much _about_ her, it felt like she knew _her_. 

Zulema didn't even bother unbottoming Maca's shirt, she just lifted it up, and made her take it off. They got rid of all of their clothes and explored each other until it felt like there's nothing they don't know about each other anymore.

And they were mistaken.

.

They were laying on the bed, facing in opposite directions, Maca on her stomach, drawing imaginary circles on Zulema's skin. She slowed down when she reached the scar, but she didn't ask anything.

"She died." Zulema broke the silence. The words tore off the veil of whatever fairytale Maca has imagined for herself, and obviously the reality which remained was much more harsher than her inner world. "It was a long time ago..."

"I'm sorry." Maca didn't know what to say. "If you don't want to talk about it-"

"She was less than three. I was very young when I got pregnant. But that's another fucked up story. The thing is that I was living with a guy who apparently liked me enough to want me even with a child. I didn't love him. But he was ok. More or less. And I needed a roof above my head. The problem was that he was a dealer. And an addict.... He was relatively responsible, if I can say that, but... one day something went wrong and he ended up in a huge debt. So what does he do when I go out to buy some food? The imbecile gets high. With my three year old in the house. And a bag of heroin near him. You can imagine the rest."

Maca reached out to hold Zulema's hand, the brunette barely reacted, she continued on a blank tone.

"She died after acouple of days later in the hospital. And the next day I killed him. He didn'tdo it intentionally, he did feel bad about it... Yet I still killed him." Zulema bit into her lip. "I just couldn't see his face. And then I ran. Would I have been more cooperative they might have considered it some kind of PTSD or extreme grief and anger when I had no judgement, but no... I kept running. And I also killed two cops along the way. And then I met Hanbal. Who kind of managed to calm me down, and... the rest you know." 

"Have you killed anyone else after this?" Maca asked seriously after a short silence. "Or have you done any other awful things?"

Zulema noticed the change in Maca's attitude, but she didn't react to it. "There was a heist which went wrong when we were at the beginning. Our name and face was still well remembered back then. We would have both ended up in jail, in case the witness spoke. He didn't speak. And we weren't caught since."

Maca took a deep breath and buried her face into her palms. 

"You have no idea what it was like to live like me..." Zulema shook her head. "Where I come from--"

"No. Don't expect me to justify murder! Taking any person's life is a horrible thing to do! - Even if you had a fucked up life yourself." Maca looked at Zulema with round eyes. She wsn't sure what she felt. 

"I didn't tell you because I expect you to justify it!" 

"Then why did you tell it?" Maca stared at her. A part of her regretted that they even had this discussion. Everything was so good just minutes earlier.

"Because you asked!" Zulema laughed. "And I wanted to be honest." she added more quietly. "I wanted you to know me. I don't know, I just... I just felt free to be myself with you." Zulema said looking at the blonde. "But I get it if you now regret that you got this close to me..."

Maca's mind got hung up on one word. It shouldn't have been a big deal, it was just a word, but it still meant a lot more to her. Because Zulema felt _free_ with her. Or she wanted to feel so.

"I get it if you don't want to have anything to do with me." Zulema wanted to get out of the bed, but she sat back down when Maca placed her hand on her thigh.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" the blonde gave her a sharp gaze. "I guess I'll never approve of some of your decisions. But I already knew that you were in jail and that you killed someone. I knew that you were far from a saint. And... we still ended up here." she allowed a smile. "I think I can handle this information too." 

Maca moved back closer to Zulema and laid down near her, looking into the green eyes which were still searching her while Zulema smiled back at her.

She didn't lie. Maca did think that she can handle this information.

But she wasn't sure about the other one.

Having an affair in the jail with someone like Zulema, as a stress relief, a coping mechanism maybe, knowing that their relationship is unlikely, or even doomed out there in the world, was one thing.

But actually falling in love with her and knowing that it might be mutual, was something entirely different.

"Are you afraid of me?" Zulema asked. 

Maca leaned closer to her and breathed a kiss on her lips. 

"I'd be crazy if I wouldn't be afraid at least a bit, wouldn't I?" she whispered into her ear, and she felt completely safe when Zulema wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer to herself.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I didn't feel like writing explicit smut nowadays, but I totally felt like implying smut, so how can one do that without letting you guys down with cutting a scene? I tried... 🙈
> 
> * I did change the backstory here a bit. For reasons. 
> 
> * Yes, I am kind of trying to make them actually get along well here, and turn them into each other's "person" in there (like Saray was for Zulema and Rizos for Maca at one point), and not go with the "I hate you, but I am attracted to you and I hate myself for it" version which I've done many times before. Which is tricky... I think they are too diefferent personalities to understand each other. 😂 What do you think? 
> 
> * Since I don't think that I will write any prompt fics anytime soon, I decided to squeeze some into this one in the next couple of chapters. 🙃


	7. the Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being so slow with this fic, I had a hectic month, with moving and work stuff, but I finally found time and energy to update this! ♡
> 
> I hope ~~you won't get too mad at me~~ you'll enjoy it! 😋

"Were you really planning to just stand there and watch that stupid bitch humiliate me?!" Maca asked feeling betrayed as she stepped near Zulema.

"Why? What did you expect me to do?" the brunette laughed. "You've asked me to teach you to stand up for yourself, I didn't spend the past weeks trying to do that just to act like your bodyguard now. That would have been ridiculous... You started in a rather pathetic way if I am honest, yeah, but you handled it pretty well eventually." Zulema smirked at her. "Five months and they might actually be afraid of you, blomdie. Luckily we'll be out of here by then."

Maca angrily bit into her lip. She sometimes still hated Zulema. Not _really_ , of course, but the woman still managed to get on her nerves. 

In the following weeks fighting lessons with Zulema had an entirely different mood. Despite their fake relationship turning into something real, she didn't exactly become more affectionate. Not while they were focused on something other than each other at least. Other times they were like an actual couple, and Maca slowly started to not even feel like she was lying when they acted accordingly to their stupid cover-story.

And it felt nice. Whatever they had and whoever they were to each other was coming naturally, and it was no one else's business.

"Do you want my portion of fish?" Zulema turned towards Maca while waiting for their food.

"You don't want the fish?" Maca raised an eyebrow. "You never trade the fish."

"I'm slightly nauseous. I guess I've eaten too much peanut butter last evening." she shrugged.

"Yeah, you were eating pretty compulsively." Maca laughed. 

"Well, only the finest of us can afford that in here." Zulema smirked. "I'll go and look for a table."

"I still can't believe that you are with that woman because you want to be." Andy stepped near Maca when Zulema walked away with her plates.

_Awesome... I get rid of one bully, and another one appears._

"You can believe whatever you want." Maca said coldly, not giving her too much attention. 

"But seriously..." the woman insisted. "You seem more like the type someone like her would keep on leash. Is that the case?" she raised an eyebrow. "Are you her slave, sweetie? Is it a nightmare for you or do you actually like it that way?" 

Maca furiously turned around and she was close to slap her, but she controlled herself. "No. That is not the case. But you can have whatever stupid fantasies you want to have until you are not approaching me with them." 

"And what if I do approach you?" 

Maca lost her patience and she grabbed the woman's neck. But Andy was taller and stronger than her so she pushed Maca away so forcefully that she fell and hit her head into the edge of a table, and Maca saw a drop of blood falling onto the ground. _Damn it... I'm bleeding!_

"What the hell is your problem?!" Zulema jumped near them, in the same time when two guards did.

"That's none of your concern, that's between your girlfriend and me. Oh... It's not like we don't know that she has also had an affair with her married boss, don't pretend to be protecting her virtues now, please... We both know that she tends to choose the worst of the people." Andy continued on a mocking tone.

Zulema, not even minding the presence of the guards, punched her in the face, what didn't remain unreciprocated and the guards had to step between them otherwise they could have done some serious damage in each other. 

.

"You're lucky that she hit you harder and you ended up here, otherwise you'd be sitting in solitary..." Maca looked at Zulema being worried while the doctor went out to get some bandages. "Was this necessary? I had just a scratch on my forehead, now you might have a broken wrist! And you're shoulder is bleeding too!"

"Hey! What-" Zulema protested, but Maca with one move tore the shirt off Zulema, picked up a piece of cloth and pressed it against the newly discovered wound. She moved her other hand to her chin and caressed her jawline.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Zulema hissed, and pulled her arm away. "It's nothing." 

"It's nothing my ass! You got into a fight because of me! Don't ever do that again!"

"It wasn't because of you! She insulted me!" Zulema let out a sigh rolling her eyes. "Are you ever happy with anything anyway? If I don't stand up for you, you ask me why am I not doing it, if I am doing it you are asking me why I did it... Are you usually this confused or it's just the fact that you've hit your head?" 

"You're such a jerk sometimes, I swear..." Maca shook her head.

Zulema grabbed Maca's hand and moved it away from her shoulder. "I'm fine, don't worry. And I really did this because she pissed me off. I didn't think that you weren't able to handle it. I guess I would jump in to help you if absolutely necessary, who knows..." Zulema shrugged. "But this wasn't the case. You would have gotten back onto your feet and given her what she deserves. You're stronger than you think you are." resting her hand on Maca's thigh.

"Don't be nice to me!" Maca said quietly.

"What? Why?" Zulema looked up at her laughing. "That's an absurd thing to ask while you are the one worrying about me."

"Just... I just dont want to like you more than I already do." Maca said in one breath. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say with it. She didn't even know whether it was a good thing that she was able to say it or it was a mistake. It didn't feel like either of it. It just felt honest.

Neither of them said anything for a while, they just looked at each other, and before either of them could have broken the silence the doctor came back with a box.

"Don't tell me you have another wound!" she stared at Zulema.

The brunette took a deep breath and smiled at Maca. "Andy is the jerk. You are confused. And I am done being pampered." she straightened up. "I would have preferred if I don't get hit in my abdomen, though. I still feel nauseous and dizzy. I hope I don't have an internal bleeding or something." she made a grimace.

"We should do an ecography then." the doctor said.

"What? No..." Zulema laughed. "I wasn't talking seriously."

"Just to be sure." the doctor insisted. "Go, the first door on the left. It's easier for us if we catch something like this early. And if it's nothing, the better. I'll be there too in a minute." 

Zulema rolled her eyes and walked into the other room. She cursed herself for talking too much, doctors are eager to find something you don't even suspect you have.

.

"It is really advised for you to stay here for a couple of days for observation, just to-" Maca heard the doctor's voice when they came back.

"Fine!" Zulema snapped impatiently. "I'll stay!" 

"What's wrong?" Maca looked at them being concerned. 

"I do have some internal bleeding." Zulema said firmly.

The doctor looked at her raising her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Minor. It will fix itself. But this lady here wants to watch the body do its work instead of she doing her own!" Zulema added angrily.

Maca didn't understand what made her act like this. And she didn't find the moment appropriate to ask her about it.

.

After Zulema came back from the infirmary something was different about her. Maca couldn't exactly tell what or why, she was acting relatively normally when she visited her in the previous days, but Zulema seemed to be lost in her thoughts a lot more, and now in the evening she was unusually silent.

They usually used to talk until they fell asleep, but now she was just laying on her bed, staring blankly at the wall, and whenever Maca said something she reacted in brief answers and ignored her after that. 

"What's wrong?" Maca sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Why do you think anything is wrong?" Zulema turned towards her with a not at all convincing smile.

 _Because when someone comes back from the hospital and sits around the whole day with a face like yours, it is not a good sign._ Maca thought _._

"Because you're... different." she started carefully. "Did the doc say something?"

"Huh?! I'm just tired..." Zulema made a grimace. "I haven't slept well for three days, those beds there are awful! I just want to sleep." Zulema turned on her side with her back towards the blonde and pulled the blanket on herself.

"Because these beds here are so wonderful..." Maca sighed as she stood up. Zulema was apparently in no mood for her company. "Mine gives me backpain..." she added as she walked back towards her bed. 

"You can stay here." she heard Zulema's voice from under the blanket. "If you find this more comfortable than yours." 

Maca wasn't prepared for this offer. Not because they never have just simply shared a bed before, they did, but she didn't think that they were so close that Zulema would want her near when she appears to be... vulnerable.

_You don't want to be left alone after all..._

Maca sat back down on the bed, which wasn't at all more comfortable than hers. She gave Zulema's still back a glance, then she laid down and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the brunette. Zulema's hand met hers and she locked their fingers, what made Maca hold her thighter more confidently.

She wasn't sure what Zulema wanted. She once again felt like being dragged into her messy world, but this time she didn't even want to fight it.

"What's going on?" she whispered into Zulema's neck, quietly stroking her fingers with her thumb. It made her feel bad seeing that something was hurting Zulema. She just wanted to know what was upsetting her and she wanted to make her feel better. She suddenly felt like wanted to be there for her, whatever it was about. And she couldn't have picked a more inconvenient moment to allow herself to fall.

"I had no internal bleedings." Zulema said after a while. 

_Damn it..._ Maca suspected that Zulema was lying about it, but why would she? Is it something worse?

"What was it then?" she asked being prepared for the worst and hoping that is not the case.

"I'm pregnant." Zulema whispered. 

Maca's hand froze on Zulema's. She found it difficult to process what she has just heard. This option didn't even cross her mind. It wasn't like this information popped the bubble she lived in, she was the one being loud about the fact that they would never work as a couple out there in the world, and yet still... she felt like she was losing something. An illusion she unconsciously clung to.

"That's..." Maca didn't even know what to say. Zulema didn't appear to be happy about the situation herself after all, what could she say to her? "How do you feel about it?" she asked instead of saying anything. 

"I'm terrified." Zulema turned around to face Maca, her eyes teary.

Maca just looked at her silently. "Well... I guess everyone is a bit terrified when it comes about this, but... You're not that kind of terrified are you?" she frowned after seeing Zulema roll her eyes.

"When I had my daughter I had some severe complications. They told me that I'll probably never get pregnant again. And, well... for a pretty long time, I didn't. Not like I've desperately tried to... No." she added bitterly. "At the beginning it made sad, but eventually... I understood that I am not mother material anyway. So I was at peace with it. And I didn't build a life suitable for a child at all." she said with a bitter laugh.

"You... you don't want to keep it?" Maca asked cautiously. 

Zulema sat up laughing and a teardrop ran down her cheek. "You think I'd be terrified if I wouldn't want to? I am not terrified because I don't want it. I am terrified because I am sure that I will mess it up again." 

"Oh come on..." Maca sat up too and reached out to wipe Zulema's tears away. "If you want it, everything will be all right. Does Hanbal know? It's his, right?" 

"Well... it can't be yours, so yeah, it's his. I've told you already..." Zulema sighed. "I am not actually sleeping around... that much." she added coldly, but with a smile, seeing the blonde's raised eyebrows.

Maca was glad to see her more at ease. 

"And no, he doesn't know." Zulema continued. "It's too early, who knows what happens, it's no point in telling him when I'm still stuck here for most of my pregnancy, even if it goes well... And of course I have to do it all on my own, again..." Zulema bit into her lip, visibly forcing herself not to start crying again.

The initial shock what Maca felt hearing the news dissolved and its place was once again taken over by the feeling that she wanted to be there for her... no matter what. After all she still believed that they had no common future once out of this place. And turning her back on her now would be just plainly selfish.

"You are not alone." she squeezed the brunette's hand, searching for Zulema's gaze, but the other woman didn't look back at her, she instead wrapped her arms around Maca and hugged her thightly. 

Then after some long moments she suddenly pulled away from her.

"Damn it, this must be the work of the hormones. You know me, I am not this sentimental." she said apologetically, awkwardly wiping away her tears, as if she would have done something inappropriate. "And my shoukder is not exactly cooperative when it comes about hugging, but... You don't have to pamper me. I can handle this. All of it." she added, saying the last part more to herself than Maca, then she laid back down once again turning her back towards the blonde.

"But I'm glad you're here." she blinked back at Maca above her shoulder. "But bring your blanket if you want to sleep here, my ability to share has its limits." 

Maca looked at her smiling. Then she went to grab her blanket and laid back down near Zulema again. 

.

She dreamt about the day they were released.

They were walking in the city, a little girl jumping around by Zulema's side. She spotted an ice cream stand and ran towards it. "I want to try all the flavours!" 

"You can't have all at once, honey. Choose one." Zulema said calmly.

Maca looked at them with a content smile. She has never felt happier. She bought herself a lemon flavoured one too, then she stepped near Zulema who was waiting for her daughter to finish hers. "You're not buying one?" she frowned.

"Nah... ice cream dates are not my thing." Zulema shrugged. "I just wanted to say goodbye before we go to the airport." 

Maca looked at her being puzzled. "You're leaving?! Now?! Where?"

"Don't forget me, blondie!" Zulema smiled at her. She waved, and in the next moment they disappeared in the crowd and Maca was certain that she will never be able to find them again.

She has never felt more miserable.

_._

She woke up with her heart beating fast. She turned on her other side while sleeping, and now she has woken up Zulema too, who did the same, lazily resting a hand on Maca's side. "You're still here!" Maca whispered being relieved.

"What?" Zulema muttered.

"Nothing."

"Listen blondie... if you keep moving around I'll have to ask you to go to your own fucking bed..." Zulema said on a sleepy voice. Maca instinctively moved a bit farther away from her, to give her space, what made Zulema move closer to her and hold her more tightly. "I didn't say that I want you to go. But you're like a damn perpetum mobile!" she buried her face into Maca's hair, and in the next moment she was sleeping again. 

Maca slowly relaxed in the warmth of her embrace. It was a strange feeling laying next to her now. It felt right. And in the same time a part of her was hurting. Because a part of her couldn't stop thinking about the fact that their days together are numbered.

She laughed at the thought. _Was there ever anyone else who was saddened by thinking about her time in jail ending?_ _What a stupid thought..._

_Everything ends after all. And just because something is short lived doesn't mean that it was never supposed to happen. It can be just as important and meaningful and real as anything else._

_And whatever this is, this is real_. 

She listened to Zulema's breathing for a while, then she slowly fell asleep again, into a calm, dreamless sleep this time, knowing that when she wakes up, Zulema will still want to be near her.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt used in this chapter:_  
>  • Maca treating Zulema’s scars (by Alicia) - briefly  
> • Zulema being the pregnant one (by Mandy) - I don't know how you guys feel about this (feel free to share your opinion!), but I LOVED this idea! 💜


End file.
